


Glue

by snailieshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailieshell/pseuds/snailieshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-debut Got7, Jinyoung takes care of the other members with whatever they need. OT7, each chapter focuses on a different member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: JJProject

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to AFF.

Jinyoung wasn’t the type you gravitated to initially. He wasn’t as loud as Jackson, as charismatic as Jaebum, as attractive as Mark, as talented as Youngjae, as cute as Bambam, or even as likable as Yugyeom. Instead he was the type of person that people came to when they were done with the other fun things. You came to Jinyoung to relax in one way or another, and he knew that. It had always been like that for him. So he had always taken more secondary roles within groups.

When he and Jaebum were paired up for JJ Project he was immediately worried about it. He didn’t make a good only friend, people got bored with him. Not to mention the wedge it had created between him and the other boys they were supposed to be debuting with later on. 

When the stress got to be too much Jinyoung would let Jaebum have alone time even though it killed him to sit in his room wondering about his hyung. When they were given cameras to carry around everywhere for MTV he filled in Jaebum’s gaps. He talked incessantly so that Jaebum wouldn’t have to. He spent whole car rides babbling on and on so that Jaebum could sleep. 

He knew the only reason he had been picked to be in the group with Jaebum was that his name was famous. It was a nice gimmick for the group to be two people who had famous names. Therefore he was determined to make sure that the other boys were never under the impression that he thought he was better than them. 

Whenever they were in the practice room he went out of his way to make sure things never got awkward. He spent as much energy keeping connected with them as he spent on practice itself. When he and Jaebum were alone he spent the rest of his energy on the older boy. He cuddled up to him and teased him, gave him aegyo when he needed a pick me up and when he was too tired he left him alone.

It was a shock to everyone at the company how well the group of boys handled the transition from all being trainees to having two with activities. They chocked it up to the fact that they knew they were all going to debut eventually, but the boys knew better. They knew it had most to do with a certain oblivious member they affectionately started calling Umma.

When JJ Project’s activities finally ended and they began to practice the songs they were going to debut with as Got7 the relief among them was palpable. They settled into practice like they had been together the whole time, which for the most part they had been. It wasn’t until Youngjae came and it became clear that Jaebum was taking on the leader role once again that the stress started to mount once more. 

Jinyoung directed traffic away from Jaebum when he knew the older needed the time to himself, and let the others know when he was ready to be around them again. All of the extra time he had spent with Jaebum probably made it obvious that the leader would be the first who he invited into his bedroom. Jinyoung was not secretive about it either.

Jaebum had collapsed to the floor in exhaustion somewhere around ten at night and they had all taken it as permission to give into their own tiredness. The rest of them all sat where they were in formation except for Jinyoung. Somehow he was still bright eyed while the rest of them were trying to keep enough focus to stay awake, even though Yugyeom and Bambam were trying to pretend they could keep dancing for hours. 

The leader dropped his head into his hands and just as he looked like he was about to work himself into a fit Jinyoung dropped down in front of him. The younger kneeled between his knees and picked Jaebum’s head up from his hands with a smile.

“Hyung… You’re too stressed, don’t worry, okay? I’ll help you tonight, okay Hyung?” Jinyoung pat Jaebum’s cheek gently, voice sweet as he leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

The rest of them watched the exchange uncertainly, scrutinizing Jaebum’s face for recognition of a familiar occurrence and when they didn’t find it their gazes followed Jinyoung as he went to get a bottle of water. 

Jaebum followed Jinyoung with them, confusion etching over his face, but he was so exhausted he didn’t feel like delving into it. He reached out for the water after Jinyoung and took a swig with a sigh before he lay back onto the practice room floor.

Jinyoung smiled back at Jaebum and leaned down to kiss his forehead lovingly before he stood again, “Let’s get packed up for today.”

Jackson helped him clean the floor as the other boys packed up their things and another two cleaned the mirrors. They had done a sloppy job, but none of them cared as they dragged themselves from the room to head home.

They ate in the van on the way home and as soon as they got inside Jinyoung took Jaebum’s hand and led him back into his bedroom. They were all exhausted, but instead of heading back to their rooms they all silently agreed to watch a movie. The movie was too loud to hear anything from the other room and they were all too embarrassed to say that was why they were out in the living room so no one made any moves to fix the problem until twenty minutes in.

“That action scene was really loud, huh?” Yugyeom mumbled, staring straight ahead, his posture tense until they one by one agreed with him, Jackson finally moving to turn the volume down. The next few minutes were silent and their slight disappointment was evident in the way Bambam sighed and slumped to the side. 

“What was that?” Youngjae whispered, and Mark was about to turn and tell him to shut up because he hadn’t heard anything but then it came again.

A soft moan from Jinyoung’s room.

Jackson muted the movie and they all sat back up.

“Was that—“ Bambam was cut off by Mark’s hand clamping over his mouth as another moan sounded through the wall.

The moaning sounded suspiciously like Jaebum, and suspiciously like he was moaning Jinyoung’s name.

After they’d been listening to the quiet moans for about ten minutes Jackson let out a heavy sigh and tossed the pillow in his lap at Bambam’s head, “Quit moving around,” he hissed.

Bambam pulled the pillow into his own lap to hide the tent in his pants and curled down over top of it in embarrassment, his cheeks burning bright. He wasn’t alone, all five of them were in various states of arousal, and when Jaebum let out a loud choked moan from the other room with a thunk on the wall they collectively shuddered.

Mark was the first to move, darting into the bathroom before any of them could react.

“Fuck you, Mark!” Jackson called out, quite loudly, and immediately realized what he’d done, covering his mouth with a quiet ‘shit’.

Youngjae scrambled off of the floor and into his own room, closely followed by Yugyeom in his respective room.

Jackson threw the controller at Bambam and when the younger let out a desperate whine, turning those large eyes on him Jackson cursed again and gave him an apologetic expression, bowing his head as he darted down the hallway to his and Mark’s room.

Jaebum came out into the room minutes later where Bambam was still frozen with fear and arousal.

“What the hell is going on out here? Are Jackson and Mark Hyung fighting?” Jaebum demanded, looking sexily mussed, the flush still on his cheeks.

Bambam stared at him, just stared, he couldn’t function. He couldn’t answer, not knowing what Jaebum had just been doing and /god/ his voice was so low and warm and Bambam had lost the ability to speak at all he thought.

“Bambam!” Jaebum chastised softly, “What’s happening?”

“U-uh, we were, uh, movie,” he pointed to the TV, which was rolling credits, and muted and cursed his luck, “And bathroom… Mark Hyung, he got to the bathroom first, uh, Jackson Hyung had to pee.” He nodded, satisfied with his own lie.

Jaebum looked over to the TV and back to Bambam, and then decided not to press it, “You should go to bed, it’s late.”

Bambam nodded quickly, “Yeah, of course Hyung. U-uh, I’ll turn off the TV, you just g-go back to bed.” 

Again Jaebum stared at him for a moment before deciding it wasn’t worth it and turning around to go back into Jinyoung’s room.

The last thing Bambam heard before he awkwardly waddled back to his room was Jinyoung’s soft infectious laughter.


	2. 2: Jingyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung helps Yugyeom with his anxiety over tumbling.

They didn’t have to get together to decide not to talk about what had happened, it just simply didn’t come up. Jaebum was back to his usual self, and that was enough for most of them to forget why it was the case. They forgot about the incident entirely and returned to practice for a week before it happened again.

The choreography for their title track wasn’t set in stone yet, and their instructor was expecting to be able to have three people doing the tricking, it was just that Yugyeom hadn’t been practicing. He’d been skipping out on it for over a year. And before that he’d gone down to only performing tricks with the spotter right next to him. The pressure to start back up was mounting, and they could all tell he was terrified, so Jinyoung negotiated with the trainer that he would stay behind to spot Yugyeom after practice.

Jinyoung hadn’t had time to learn the martial arts tricking, and to be quite honest he was pretty pathetic at what he had learned, but he had learned how to spot. Their trainers couldn’t always be there during practice, and he picked up the dances quickly so he could afford the time out of formation spotting the other boys as they flipped through the air. 

As practice wore on Yugyeom got more and more tense until he was messing up the choreography he’d had down for weeks. Jinyoung had stopped him at the end of the song and whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek, his hand patting Yugyeom’s shoulder as the rest of them stared, a couple glances shot back to Jaebum.

The leader seemed unaffected and he quickly rounded them back up to start again, this time Yugyeom was on point once more and they all relaxed. At the end of practice Jinyoung and Yugyeom ushered them all out and cleaned the floor once more to make sure that no sweat or dirt on the floor made Yugyeom slip going into any tricks. 

Finally as they stared at the spotless floor Yugyeom turned to look at Jinyoung with tears in his eyes. “Hyung, I’m scared,” he mumbled softly.

Jinyoung turned and wiped the tears from Yugyeom’s cheeks gently, “I know, that’s why we’re doing it now. What did I say?”

Yugyeom sniffed softly, “You said you’d catch me.”

“And I will,” Jinyoung smiled and kissed his cheek again, running his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair. “We all will, that’s why you have six of us, so someone is always there, right?”

Yugyeom nodded and reached up to hold onto Jinyoung’s arm as he wiped his eyes with the other.

“We won’t do any of the big ones, just the small flips tonight, okay? I’m going to tell him you’re not ready yet, okay? It doesn’t matter how you do. You won’t be ready to do this on stage, so I’m saying no. Jaebum Hyung will back me up, and I’ll fix their choreography so they can’t complain.”

Yugyeom stared at Jinyoung uncertainly and then looked back to the floor, “So then… why are we here…?”

Jinyoung smiled, “To make the trainer happy. Besides, you’ll get back to where you were, might as well start today.”

Yugyeom nodded a little and smiled tentatively, “Okay. And you’ll spot me the whole time…?”

“I’ll catch you Yugyeommie,” he assured him, eyes crinkling with his smile. 

There wasn’t much that was more comforting than Jinyoung’s smile so Yugyeom nodded and they went to work. They did only the most basic flips, the ones that Yugyeom had mastered the first week of working on them and Jinyoung was right beside him the whole time, touching gently here or there to correct his posture or form, but he never once had to catch him.

When they got home Jinyoung took him to his room so they wouldn’t wake Bambam and as they laid down Yugyeom tried to decide if he was sad or not that nothing sexual had happened. Then Jinyoung’s arm snaked around his middle and his plush lips were pressed against his shoulder in a sleepy kiss and Yugyeom realized he couldn’t be sad at all. 

He turned around in Jinyoung’s arms and was surprised to find that the older was not as sleepy as he had seemed, his big eyes squinting with his smile. “Hyung, I don’t want-“

Jinyoung cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips.

“…to interrupt anything… with Jaebum Hyung…” he finished lamely when the older pulled back, his cheeks a bright red.

“I love you all,” Jinyoung answered simply and gave him another soft peck on the lips before he pulled Yugyeom in closer.

The youngest nodded uncertainly and let his head rest on Jinyoung’s shoulder, inhaling deeply as he let sleep take hold of him.


	3. 3: Jinmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung helps Mark after the dance routine is changed.

They all looked at Yugyeom differently in the morning except for Jaebum and Jinyoung, and Yugyeom was too embarrassed by their attention to correct any of them. Besides which he didn’t want to. What he and Jinyoung had shared had been deep, intimate, and special; he didn’t want to down play it by explaining himself, even if it hadn’t been what they all thought it was.

During practice though they all started staring for a different reason. Yugyeom had his confidence back and it was obvious. Even the instructor noticed and complimented him on his improvement. Towards the end of practice their tricking teacher came back in to find Yugyeom and Jinyoung and Jaebum cornered him before he could say anything.

By the glances the teacher was shooting back at the group, Yugyeom in particular, it wasn’t hard to figure out what they were talking about. The other boys tried not to stare, but they were curious so they weren’t talking much as they waited in the corner. Jaebum stepped in front of the teacher to stop his progress across the room and Jinyoung handed him a small stack of papers.

The man seemed slightly dumbfounded but he took the papers and began to rifle through them as he headed back out the door. Jinyoung took a deep breath and smiled back at Yugyeom, Jaebum reaching down to give Jinyoung’s arm a squeeze.

The next day when their teacher returned to go over the new choreography with them there had been a few changes made to Jinyoung’s suggestions. Changes that affected one person in particular. Mark.

Initially Mark had assumed that the entirety of the choreography was Jinyoung’s idea and after he had spent a few extra hours practicing the new flips he was livid. Jinyoung had gone home with the rest of them and by the time Mark got home too he had worked out a whole speech of what he was going to say to the younger boy. 

Needless to say, when he got home and Jinyoung was waiting at the table for him, expression already apologetic, his speech left him and instead he started the conversation with a simple, “What the fuck, Jinyoung?”

“They changed it, Hyung- I’m really sorry…” 

Jinyoung did look very sorry, but Mark was still very mad, his whole body hurt from the extra hours he put in and he stumbled over his words which made him even madder. “You didn’t? You made it, right? He changed- fuck, Jinyoung- all of it? Stupid, not you?”

Jinyoung’s lip came out in a pout and he stood to wrap his arms around Mark, “He changed it all, Hyung, I didn’t make it like that.”

Mark pushed at Jinyoung’s arms, “No, get off; I’m not in the mood.”

“Can we at least talk?” Jinyoung pleaded softly. 

“We are talking,” Mark corrected him.

“In my room,” the younger nodded, turning to head towards his room and Mark reached out to pull him back by the arm.

“No, wait a minute, Jinyoung, I’m not…” he slowly quieted until he wasn’t talking at all anymore.

“Not what?” Jinyoung asked, wide innocent eyes looking back at Mark curiously.

Mark blinked, realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to say it to his face and shook his head, “N-nothing, it’s okay…”

“Tell me in here,” Jinyoung nodded, pulling on Mark’s hand gently towards his room.

Mark hesitantly followed him in and stood by the door as Jinyoung sat on his bed. 

“I mean, I didn’t make a copy Hyung, so I don’t have any proof, but you can ask Jaebum Hyung after if you want.”

“Just last week I said I didn’t want to do the line on stage,” Mark complained, his anger coming back a little.

“I know, Hyung, that’s why I didn’t put it in there…” 

“And that new flip…” he stepped closer, voice insistent.

Jinyoung stood again and took Mark’s hand, “Hyung, I promise.”

“But why then?”

Jinyoung looked guiltily to the ground, “It’s punishment. We told them Yugyeommie can’t flip yet… And I had the audacity to finish their dance… You’re being punished because of us. I’m really, I’m so sorry, Hyung…”

Mark deflated at that and sat down on the bed, “Oh.”

“I… Hyung I didn’t mean for this…”

 

Mark looked up at Jinyoung and sighed softly, “No, I know you didn’t, I believe you.”

Jinyoung smiled softly, his eyes a little glazed and he sat next to him, taking his hand again as he leaned into his side.

“If it’s to give Yugyeom more time… then I guess it’s okay…”

Jinyoung nodded, squeezing Mark’s hand, “Still I’m sorry… I’ll tell them we need more hot and cold packs…”

Mark laughed softly and nodded, “Yeah, that will be good, I’m sore as fuck.”

“I can help, lay down,” Jinyoung offered, scooting a little to give Mark room.

“What are you going to do…?” Mark asked suspiciously.

“A massage!” the younger brightened.

“But it’s… my legs and stuff, not just my back…” Mark blinked.

“So?”

“You’ll have to… touch…”

 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “Hyung, if you get uncomfortable just say stop, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.”

Mark relaxed and laid down, glancing back at Jinyoung curiously. His lip was caught between his teeth as he concentrated, shifting to kneel beside him. Mark pillowed his head on his arms and wondered what he’d been so worried about. Even if he had slept with JB and Yugyeom they must have wanted it, right? 

Jinyoung was no monster, he was a sweetheart. Right on cue, Jinyoung caught his gaze and smiled so brightly that his eyes disappeared in crinkles and Mark couldn’t help smiling back. He was cute.

He wasn’t half bad with his hands either, he decided after Jinyoung had been working his back for a little while. His eyelids were getting heavy as Jinyoung worked down to his hips, pulling his leg up and pressing just right to relieve some of the pressure that had been there in his hip.

Mark couldn’t help the groan that left him, he thought vaguely that he should maybe be embarrassed, but he was too relaxed for that so he didn’t care at all. When Jinyoung’s hands pressed into the muscles of his calves and then thighs, working gently around his knee where he knew all of the bruises were, he melted further. 

After the massage he was feeling like peaceful jello with Jinyoung pillowed against his chest and he found himself asking without really meaning to if Jaebum and Jinyoung were a thing.

Jinyoung shifted slightly to look up at Mark with a small smile, “No, we’re not.”

“What about you and Yugyeom…?”

“No,” Jinyoung’s smile widened a little.

“And they know that?”

Jinyoung laughed softly, “Yes. What’s this about?”

Mark wasn’t sure at first. Not until his gaze was sliding down to Jinyoung’s lips did he realize that Jinyoung’s statement earlier had been dangerous also. It didn’t help him to stay out of compromising situations if ‘only what he wanted’ ended up being compromising also. Mark cupped Jinyoung’s cheek and led him into a soft kiss.

Jinyoung sighed softly and rubbed his hand against Mark’s chest, “Oh. That’s what it was about.”

Mark nodded a little and chewed on his lip, “S-sorry.”

Jinyoung laughed and shook his head, “You don’t have to be.”

“But I want to do it again…” Mark admitted. Jinyoung’s lips were soft and full and he wanted them against his own.

“Then do it again,” Jinyoung shrugged, pursing his lips for Mark.

Mark hesitated for just a moment before his lips were against Jinyoung’s again. He pulled Jinyoung closer, opening his eyes when the younger resisted just slightly.

“We aren’t a thing now either,” Jinyoung spoke plainly, but it was obvious there was no malice in his voice, he was simply letting Mark know.

Mark nodded with a small smile, “That’s okay, I kind of figured…”

Jinyoung leaned in and gave him another slow kiss, “I love you all. I want to help… to give you anything you’re missing…”

Mark smiled a little and ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, “You’re doing a good job.”

Jinyoung smiled so bright that his eyes disappeared again and he shifted to lie on top of Mark for a moment, “Am I? You’re satisfied?”

Mark held Jinyoung tight and nodded, “I think so, since I feel like I can move again, I just don’t want to.”

Jinyoung smiled and pillowed his cheek against his arms across Mark’s chest, “Any time you want another one you know where I’m at.”

Mark nodded and tilted Jinyoung’s chin up to brush their lips together, “What about for these?”

“Those too, whenever you want them.”

“Good… cause… it’s very nice,” he admitted, enjoying the soft pluck of the younger’s lips against his own, rubbing a hand over his shoulders before the comfort made him sink towards sleep.


	4. 4: Jinjae/Jin2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung helps reassure Youngjae of his position in the group.

In the morning despite the massage Mark couldn’t move. Jinyoung had to give him another just so that he could make it out of the bed. The younger ushered everyone through the bathroom quickly in the morning so that Mark would have a chance to shower by himself for once but as Jinyoung was on his way out and Mark was on his way in the older stopped and caught Jinyoung’s wrist.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asked, confusion written all over his face as he turned to look back at the older.

“Stay with me,” Mark implored softly, his lips turning up hopefully.

Jinyoung smiled in return and stepped back into the bathroom, leaning up to peck the elder’s lips, “Happily.”

Breakfast was particularly quiet that morning as the giggles from the bathroom turned after a yelp from Jinyoung into soft moans. 

It was a little harder to ignore what had happened this time since they weren’t heading straight to bed and instead had to face the two nearly immediately after when they came to the table still giggling. Jaebum and Yugyeom seemed the least affected, finishing eating without staring like the other three. 

Bambam and Jackson were speaking to each other in a hushed mix of Korean and English that probably only Mark would have been able to decipher had he been paying any attention to them. 

The eldest’s attention was riveted soundly on Jinyoung and even when Jinyoung broke the ‘couple’ atmosphere by asking Youngjae for a napkin Mark was still focused in on him. 

Jaebum too reached to ruffle Jinyoung’s hair before returning to his food.

When they all got into the car it settled down, their focus shifting to practice and the long day ahead of them, all of them except Youngjae. As the day wore on Youngjae slowly pulled back into himself, going from the random playful Youngjae they had come to know back to the reserved boy they had met months ago. He became quieter until he was mostly mumbling, his eyes downcast.

Despite multiple attempts by all of the boys to cheer him up he remained sullen. By the end of practice it had all of them a little down, but Jinyoung was noticeable to them all. Instead of helping to get them all moving again at the end of practice he laid down with them. And when they finally made it back to the dorm he didn’t even suggest they do something all together like he normally did.

When Jinyoung disappeared into his room without so much as a word to any of them, it was more than leaderly duty that sent Jaebum to his door, knocking gently.

“Come in,” Jinyoung answered, a smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes when Jaebum opened the door.

“Come here,” Jaebum answered, stepping inside of the small room, his arms rising for the younger boy.

Jinyoung’s gaze fell to the floor and he nodded, standing and made his way to Jaebum to fit himself into his arms, holding onto him tightly, “I made him upset.”

Jaebum’s head shook, cheek pressed against Jinyoung’s head, “He’s thinking. He does it sometimes, just in the room. He’ll be okay.”

Jinyoung let out a soft whine, “Promise?”

Jaebum nodded again, “I’m going to talk to him, okay? And I’ll bring him over after so he can talk to you about it instead of, well what he’s doing.”

The younger nodded and pulled back to look at Jaebum, his eyes a little glazed over, “I’m sorry…”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“But if I hadn’t-“

Jaebum cut him off with a kiss, smiling slowly against his lips until their lips weren’t pressed together at all and the older was laughing softly, “I always wanted to do that.”

Jinyoung’s confused expression narrowed and he pushed Jaebum’s shoulder, “Hyung.”

“What.”

Plush lips pressed against Jaebum’s again and Jinyoung pulled back, “Hurry please.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he teasingly rolled his eyes, “But first…” He reached up and tipped Jinyoung’s chin up to kiss him soundly. He held it until he couldn’t anymore and pulled back to brush his thumb over Jinyoung’s cheek, “There’s nothing wrong. Don’t worry.”

Jinyoung nodded and moved to sit back down on his bed.

“Should I send Mark back in?” Jaebum teased, knowing he would have to be quick with Youngjae or Jinyoung was going to fall into a mood.

Jinyoung laughed at that and threw a pillow at Jaebum, shaking his head, “Hyung go~”

When the door opened next Jinyoung rolled over, lip already pushed out in a pout. 

Youngjae was staring steadfast at the ground, his cheeks burning red. 

Jinyoung’s gaze slid to Jaebum uncertainly, “Did you yell at him?” he asked as he stood once more, “Youngjae… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

“N-no he didn’t,” the newest member of the team answered with a quick glance upwards to Jinyoung.

“I didn’t, he’s just embarrassed,” Jaebum shook his head and wrapped his arms around Youngjae from behind, setting his chin on his shoulder. “Go on. Tell him.”

Youngjae looked like he might faint, his cheeks so red that he might have been able to fry eggs on them. “Jinyoungie Hyung…” he started and then cleared his throat, looking back towards Jaebum with a vague expression of terror.

“I’m not telling him for you, just go,” Jaebum’s voice was muffled around the fact that he was barely moving his jaw from Youngjae’s shoulder.

“Please,” Jinyoung begged softly, reaching out to take one of Youngjae’s hands.

“I was-- I’m sorry I made you worry… everyone worry…” he cleared his throat again, squeezing Jinyoung’s hand almost painfully tight. “I was…. Scared that… Umm… jealous maybe… I… I don’t want to be left out? Also… I thought I was losing Jaebum Hyung… but then you invited Yugyeom and then Mark Hyung…”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows rose slightly, “Did you think I was cheating on him…?”

“I-- Well yes,” he admitted, looking to the side.

Jinyoung laughed softly and pulled Youngjae into his arms, “Thank you.”

Youngjae flinched at being sandwiched in between the two of them like this, reaching up slowly to wrap his arms around Jinyoung, “W-what for?”

“For caring about him so much,” he nodded, tilting his head to kiss Youngjae’s cheek. 

Youngjae stared a little, eyes wide as he glanced back at Jaebum.

“He thought you’d be mad that he likes me,” Jaebum chuckled, grasping Youngjae’s chin and turning him back towards Jinyoung, “Maybe you should say something to him.”

“I-I’m sorry Hyung…”

Jinyoung smiled, his eyes crinkling as he cupped Youngjae’s cheeks, “Stop worrying. I’m not trying to claim any body. I just want to make sure that all of you are happy and loved.”

Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “But I just got here…” Jaebum gave him a warning squeeze but Jinyoung’s eyes had already flared.

“Don’t say that. Ever. You’re part of us. Everyone got here at different times, that’s not what’s important. You’re important. Youngjae,” he nodded, petting the younger’s cheek, “I love you. I love Jaebum Hyung. I love you all. No less than the others. Thinking about that will only hurt you, and I don’t want you hurt. When you start to doubt it, come find me.”

Youngjae nodded quickly, rarely seeing this side of Jinyoung. “Okay Hyung,” he whispered, trying to process what was happening and failing a little.

Jaebum smiled softly and reached past Youngjae to pull Jinyoung into a kiss, lips plucking together and after a moment Jaebum’s tongue flashing between their mouths to trace over Jinyoung’s bottom lip.

Jinyoung’s hand tightened in Youngjae’s shirt and he pulled back from the kiss with a contented sigh.

Youngjae could still see Jaebum’s saliva on Jinyoung’s lips and he swallowed thickly.

Jaebum turned Youngjae’s head back towards him with a grin, “Do you want one?”

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, “A-ah, Hyung…”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss his cheek, “Do you?”

Youngjae nodded, his wide eyes squeezing shut.

Jaebum tilted his chin up and gave him a soft kiss, laughing against his lips when the younger threw his arms around his shoulders. 

The youngest pulled back after a second, and glanced over to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung smiled and gave him a small shrug, “Jaebum Hyung is yours, but, he’s all of ours, see?”

The youngest pulled his face down comically causing the leader to imitate his expression before laughing, “So, but…” he looked over to Jinyoung again, “Then… you’re mine too…?”

Jinyoung laughed softly and nodded, reaching out to take the younger’s hand in his own, “I’m yours too.”

“So… I can get a kiss?” he asked hopefully.

A grin spread over Jinyoung’s lips and he teasingly shrugged, “If you want one, I guess you’ll come get it.”

Youngjae seemed to take that as a challenge and when Jinyoung tried to step away to sit on his bed once more, he yanked him back and pulled him into a kiss.

It was overenthusiastic, and a little awkward, like Youngjae was trying to make up for his mopey behavior with the kiss but Jinyoung didn’t mind, just placed a hand on his cheek to slow him down. 

The three of them slept in Jinyoung’s bedroom that night, squished into a bed that wasn’t big for even one person.


	5. 5: Jinbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung helps Bambam when he's homesick.

They all woke with multiple limbs numb from the pile they’d been in to fit in the bed, but everyone was happy so it didn’t matter. It took only a couple days for Jackson and Bambam to adjust to the new norm of people disappearing into Jinyoung’s room. The few times in the next weeks that it happened, they weren’t quite as keen to sit in the living room pretending to watch movies with whoever happened to be left over, but otherwise they were fine.

In a group setting Jackson and Bambam tended to stay to the side of the conversation, even if Jackson still managed to control the flow of both of them at once. Mark missed them most of all, having the back up of having someone else who didn’t speak Korean as fluently as the natives, but one on one, and with just the three of them nothing had changed. 

There was a small break in the weird mood a few days later when Bambam rolled out of bed clearly disgruntled, though he tried to hide it by claiming he was tired. It wasn’t until half way through lunch that Bambam confessed it was his mother’s birthday tomorrow.

When they got back to the dorm that night Jinyoung wasted no time in scooping the smallest member up on the couch.

“What do you usually do for Umma’s birthday?”

The frown that had been present on Bambam’s face lessened just slightly at Jinyoung calling his mother so familiarly; like because they were brothers of sorts they must all share mothers also. “She doesn’t take the day off,” he sighed softly, “So we always get up before the sun to make her breakfast…” he shrugged a little, talking of home made him more homesick.

Jinyoung thought about that for a moment before he nodded, “What else?”

“After work we have a party. We get a big cake and do presents and leftovers from the restaurant that night, so it’s a ton of food and all Umma’s friends come over.”

“Did you send her anything?” the elder asked with a small smile, nuzzling against his shoulder.

“Yeah… I mean, it’s not much, but I sent her some skin care stuff,” he nodded and picked at his jeans as he leaned back into Jinyoung.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” he nodded.

Bambam nodded and settled himself against Jinyoung, watching the TV vaguely. Jinyoung’s hands were rubbing gently over his arms and halfway through the show the smaller drifted off, a soft snore punctuating the quiet dialogue from the TV.

-

In the morning Bambam was woken up by a shake of his shoulder, Jinyoung leaning over him with a bright smile.

“Hyung, what time-“

“Shhhhh,” the elder grinned, gesturing to Yugyeom who was sleeping nearby in his bed.

Bambam’s eyebrows drew together, trying to decipher what might be happening. If Jinyoung was waking him up, why wasn’t he waking Yugyeom up? And hadn’t he been watching TV? How did he get to his bed?

“Come on, come on,” Jinyoung urged him softly, pulling on his arms.

Bambam grumbled and had to remind himself for the millionth time that maknae did not curse their hyungdeul out. He sat up in bed and sleepily stumbled after Jinyoung. When they got out to the living room he immediately noticed the large pile of bags on the coffee table.

“You can tell me what to do, I got a bunch of stuff,” Jinyoung nodded, tugging the younger over to the bags.

“Hyung, what…” he trailed off as he noticed the mixing bowls on the coffee table, but stopped moving entirely when he heard other people talking. His head turned to check the TV and finding it off, he glanced to Jinyoung uncertainly, were they speaking Thai…?

Jinyoung grinned and tugged the younger to sit in the middle of the couch where he’d set up his ipad on the table, hidden from the other side by the bags of food. Staring back at him on the screen was his family. His family in his kitchen.

When they saw the younger boy they erupted into a jumble of Thai and Jinyoung grinned, settling himself to the side to start unpacking some of the bags.

Bambam’s face got red as the shock of what he was seeing wore off and the homesickness set in. He was crying before he even managed to say hello back, leaning forward to pick up the ipad so that he could see them all as closely as possible.

They were in the middle of preparing his mother’s breakfast and he laughed happily as it set in what all Jinyoung had spread out on the table in front of him. There was a large assortment of snacks from Thailand, and all the foods they usually prepared for breakfast. 

Bambam was so busy speaking with them all that he barely had time to tell Jinyoung what he was supposed to be doing. The elder seemed to have thought of that ahead of time though, a stack of papers in his hands as he worked his way through the food.

It took almost a half an hour for his family to finish preparing breakfast and in that time Jinyoung was barely done with two things, but he didn’t seem like he was in a rush. In that time he’d gotten the whole story from his family. That last night Jinyoung and the others had called his family and got the ingredients for the breakfast, letting them know that they would be calling through Skype so that Bambam could spend the important parts of the day at least back home with his family.

When they took the camera in to gather his mother from bed to come to the table he cried all over again as she cooed over how he’d grown since she’d seen him just the week before, and did his voice sound even deeper? He could barely refute her claims before the next came about how he was becoming a man and how she was so proud of him. It was all Bambam could do to remind her that it was her birthday not his own, and that he was supposed to be telling her how beautiful she was, that she hadn’t aged a day since he had left for Korea, and that he missed her and loved her more than all the stars in the sky.

When it was time for work for the family he finally said a tearful goodbye to them all, looking up to find that all of the hyungs and Yugyeom had gotten up by this point and were helping Jinyoung put breakfast together. They were working so quietly he hadn’t even noticed, probably in an effort to make sure he could hear his family.

They didn’t make a big deal out of it when he joined in, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hands, and nobody commented when he might have gotten a few tears into the food he was making.

Instead, when they were done cooking they sat down and ate together, talking about the day to come and they ignored the way Bambam’s voice got hoarse when his throat tightened with emotion. The food wasn’t nearly as good as his mother’s, or even the rest of the family’s when they were preparing it for her. But it tasted delicious to all of them because they had made it as a family too, and Bambam didn’t think he’d ever had Thai food this good in Seoul. 

When he apologized for how late he knew their long breakfast would make them in the practice room, no one accepted it, waving him off with shrugs and smiles. It wasn’t until well after dark when they were on their way home that he realized why they weren’t worried. They stopped at the front desk on the way up to their dorm to pick up a cake box that had been delivered earlier and he was glad that Yugyeom was taller than him, because he started crying right there in the lobby. 

The back of the tall maknae was the perfect place for him to bury his face and save himself from further embarrassment. Bambam clung to his back through the elevator ride and all the way until they’d sat him back down at the couch to wait for the video call from his family.

While he waited they all slapped on party hats and sat with him, Jaebum cutting the cake and passing it out. Jinyoung stuck a candle in each piece so they could all ‘make a birthday wish for their Umma’ as he put it, so he was tearing up again before the call even came through. 

When it did come Bambam answered it and they all crowded in around him to see the party going on thousands of miles away. His mother scolded him with a teary smile, asking him if he’d been crying all day and he had to laugh and explain it to the other boys before telling her that they’d been keeping him cheerful all day. She thanked them and no one needed a translation when they sang happy birthday in Thai along with his family. 

They’d learned it for Bambam’s past birthdays and were all too happy to show off that little knowledge. They all blew out their candles with wishes for his mother and ate their cake. The rest of the conversation they left up to Bambam, letting him talk freely without asking for translations because no one wanted to slow down his communication with them when he barely had the time to talk to them nowadays. 

That night Bambam passed out once more on the couch, exhausted from all the draining emotions of the day and Jaebum and Jackson carried him to bed, Jinyoung tucked him in, and they cleaned up before heading to bed themselves.


	6. 6: Jinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung explains the situation to Jackson.

When Bambam asked about it the next morning Yugyeom looked a little proud when he told him it was Jinyoung’s idea. The smallest glanced over to Jackson and when they made eye contact Jackson gave him a muted smile, nodding that it was true. It was as simple as that small nod for Bambam to join the group of them. If Jackson had said it was true, as suspicious as he was of the whole thing, then it was true and what they had all done for him yesterday had been exactly what he’d needed.

With no one outside of it any longer, Jackson absorbed back into the group. It wasn’t hard for him, since he’d always been a part of both groups. The issue was that Jackson had no problems remaining separate from them either. If he decided for some reason that he didn’t want to be a part of it he was going to be extremely stubborn about it. As a result Jinyoung was very careful of the way he approached Jackson.

In fact he waited for Jackson to approach him. Though he sometimes watched Jackson and was sure that Jackson knew he was being watched he said nothing to him. It took a week before he realized there might be a flaw in his plan; that Jackson might be waiting for him to ask.

Luckily their next day off Jackson solved the problem for him. He frequently stayed home on their days off, so he couldn’t help the small bubble of hope he had when Jackson opted to stay home too. Jinyoung was just starting to think about lunch when Jackson sauntered into his room.

“So what’s up?”

Jinyoung smiled brightly, thinking the problem might be solved, “Hey Jackson, not much~”

“No, I meant with the whole group orgy thing.”

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed immediately, “Don’t call it that.”

“What else am I supposed to call it?”

“It’s not about that, Jackson.”

“What is it about then, Jinyoung?”

“What you need.”

“So then I don’t need anything?” Jackson asked, a tinge of annoyance slipping into his voice.

“Of course you do,” he leaned in, catching Jackson off guard when he kissed his cheek, “You need to be wanted and accepted, which is easy, because you’re already wanted and we already accepted you.”

Jackson faltered, his cheeks getting red, “I don’t need that.”

“Everybody needs that, that is the point of this. Love and acceptance is something I can give to all of you if you want it. And I know you want that too. So wouldn’t it make you happy if I said I wanted you to be a part of this? That I want to be there for you?”

Jackson was quiet again when he answered, “That’s different…”

“Is it?” Jinyoung asked, holding out a hand for Jackson.

Jackson reluctantly took his hand and was pulled down to sit on the bed next to Jinyoung.

He leaned in and left a lingering kiss on Jackson’s cheek, “Whatever you need, Jackson, I’ll try my best.”

There was a moment of hesitation and then Jackson shoved Jinyoung back into the bed, leaning over him, “Anything?”

“Anything.”

Jackson stared at him for a moment, expression steeling before he leaned in to kiss him hard.

Jinyoung’s soft gasp was swallowed in Jackson’s kiss, his fingers gripping tight over the other’s arms. Jackson was pressing so hard that Jinyoung’s lips were feeling bruised between his own teeth and Jackson’s lips. 

Jackson didn’t let up though, so Jinyoung groaned softly, pushing the other off of him, “That hurts,” he gasped out.

“Thought you said whatever I wanted,” Jackson asked breathless, a smug smile on his face as he shoved Jinyoung back down. He kissed him again, biting his lip so hard that Jinyoung flinched and yelped.

Jinyoung shoved him hard, crawling over him and pinning him to the bed with his knees, his voice strained, “Do you want to hurt me, Jackson?”

Jackson stared up at him uncertainly, “Maybe I do…”

“Are you mad at me? Why?”

Jackson’s jaw set and he stared at Jinyoung, “I don’t know what the fuck this is.”

“Do you want to hit me?”

Jackson’s brow furrowed, “No… I want to kiss you, and that confuses me even more.”

“So be confused, Jesus, don’t try to make me bleed,” he pushed on Jackson’s shoulders gently.

The fencer’s face relaxed and he looked to the side, “Do you just… really like sex?”

Jinyoung muffled a laugh and leaned down to put his cheek against Jackson’s chest, “Well, it is nice? But I wasn’t lying Jackson. It’s not about that…”

“But what is it about…?”

“Jaebum Hyung needed to let go, he needed to stop thinking and give up control for a bit, so I helped. Yugyeommie needed to get his confidence back, so I showed him we believed in him. Mark Hyung needed to relax, so I gave him a distraction. Youngjae needed reassurance, so Hyung and I showed him that he’s a part of this team. Bambam needed home and family, so I did the best I could, you all helped with that. I don’t know what else to tell you. It’s a mutually beneficial situation.”

“What do you get out of it?” Jackson asked after a moment, reaching up to run his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair.

“I get what I need. I feel useful…”

Jackson looked down at the top of Jinyoung’s head and rolled them over, scooting down to put his lips against Jinyoung’s chest.

“I already want you to be a part of it, Jackson… So it’s up to what you want,” he nodded, hands finding Jackson’s shoulders.

“I want… what if I wanted something you didn’t want?” he asked uncertainly.

“Then we’d compromise,” he nodded, fingers finding their way into Jackson’s hair, “Why, what do you like?”

“Why don’t you feel useful?” Jackson asked, ignoring Jinyoung’s question.

Jinyoung smiled a little and shook his head, “I do~!”

“But when you phrase it like that… that you’re getting to feel useful because of it… means that you don’t always feel that way.”

Plump lips that were even more swollen from the aggressive kiss earlier pressed into a line and he looked down at Jackson, the debate etched into his expression quite clearly.

“You can tell me, Jirongie…” 

Jinyoung smiled at the nickname and shrugged, reminded of just how long they had known each other, “Sometimes I feel that way.”

Jackson stared, almost unable to comprehend that the man in front of him could feel such a way. 

“I don’t want it to be a big deal, because it isn’t. You’re all fixing it already, right? So it’s a moot point,” Jinyoung nodded, reaching up to pat a hand over Jackson’s hair.

“How could you ever think you’re useless…?” he asked, still dumbfounded.

“I know I’m not, I help with choreography, and I round out the group, and I might bring some fans from JJ Project—“

Jackson leaned up and covered his mouth, gaze accusing, “You’re telling me that, but you don’t believe it, how can you not believe it?”

Jinyoung’s cheeks heated with embarrassment at being caught like that, “What do you mean?”

“How can you sit there and repeat some fake bullshit to me?”

Jinyoung pushed at Jackson’s arm to get his hand away from his face, “I-I’m not!”

“Jinyoung, you’re an awful liar.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks heated further with anger, “What do you want, Jackson?!”

Jackson leaned in and pressed his forehead to Jinyoung’s, “I want to make sure you’re happy, that you’re not hollowing yourself out for everyone else…”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows drew together and after a long moment he shook his head, “You’re filling me back up…”

Jackson nodded and tilted his chin up to press their lips together softly.

Jinyoung let out a short whimper, his arms wrapping around Jackson’s broad shoulders.

It wasn’t until he shifted to nuzzle the corner of Jinyoung’s lips that Jackson realized Jinyoung was crying. He pulled back, startled, “Jinyoungie…?”

Jinyoung shook his head, burying his face in Jackson’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, you’re okay, I’m just relieved…”

“Over me…?”

Jinyoung nodded, clutching at Jackson’s shirt, “I’m sorry…”

“No, you’re… you’re fine…” Jackson sighed softly and tipped Jinyoung’s chin up to peck his lips, “I’m sorry I was worrying you so much…”

“I just… I didn’t want you to be alone,” Jinyoung mumbled, reaching up to wipe his eyes, “Or to feel like you were, since you’re never alone with us…”

Jackson sighed again and kept a serious expression before he reached down to tickle Jinyoung’s sides.

Jinyoung yelped, shoving at Jackson and laughing loudly as he squirmed on the bed, quickly dissolving any order there had been to the pillows or blankets. Jackson didn’t let up until he had to, a particularly strong push from Jinyoung sending him sprawling over the edge of the mattress to the floor. 

“You little shit,” Jackson cried, grabbing Jinyoung’s arm and yanking him down onto the floor. They rolled back and forth on the floor for a bit before Jackson managed to pin Jinyoung’s hands to the floor.

He was breathing heavily as he stared down at Jinyoung, “Anything?”

Jinyoung’s eyes disappeared into his smile, “Anything.”

Jackson nodded, fingers sliding between Jinyoung’s, smiling softly as he leaned in to nuzzle against Jinyoung’s lips, brushing their noses together as he breathed in the other’s air.

Jinyoung flushed, letting out a soft puff of air before he tilted his chin up to connect their lips. 

The fencer accepted it for a moment, then pulled back, smiling smugly, “Jinyoungie, I’m going to make your body sing.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks flared, but he shook his head indignantly, “Jesus, you’re too much.”

Just then there was the scamper of feet down the hallway and both boys looked up towards his door just as there was a knock.

“Hyung, did Jackson Hyung go out? Did you eat?” the voice belonged to the young boy from Thailand.

Jinyoung opened his mouth and Jackson quickly shook his head. Jinyoung’s eyebrow quirked up and a smirk tugged at his lips, “Jackson’s right here.”

Jackson’s hand jerked like he was going to hit him but forgot that he was holding on to him. After a split second his hips ground down into Jinyoung.

His mouth opened in a sharp gasp, staring at Jackson in shock, on the other side of the door Bambam seemed to be perplexed as well.

“Oh, did he eat?” he asked after a moment.

“I don’t think so,” Jinyoung answered after a pause of his own.

“…why don’t you ask him…” 

Jackson’s head jerked towards the bathroom, mouthing the word to try to get Jinyoung to understand.

Jinyoung’s grin spread once more, “I don’t know, he seems to have gone mute, he’s just making weird sign language at me.”

Jackson’s cheeks flushed and his hand jerked again, knocking Jinyoung in the head with his own knuckles.

It was too satisfying for him to care though and Jinyoung laughed out loud until Jackson’s hips pressed down into him once more, interrupting his laugh with a hiss.

Bambam sighed from the other side of the door, but there was amusement in it so neither of the older boys looked away from each other, “Well food is ready for you when you’re done—or w-when you come out,” he corrected himself, sounding flustered as he walked away.

“You’re a little shit,” Jackson hissed again, letting go of one of Jinyoung’s hands to reach between them, cupping between his legs and squeezing.

Jinyoung’s back arched in surprise, bringing his feet up to push himself up into the pressure, “Jackson,” he mumbled, breathless.

Jackson kept it up until Jinyoung was letting out barely there moans, sighed out between his lips, hips rocking into his hand. Then, he took his hand away and stood up; pulling Jinyoung up with the hand he was still holding. “Let’s go eat,” the fencer nodded.

Jinyoung had initially been using Jackson’s arm to pull himself up, but at that announcement he went slack, hitting the floor again. Jackson managed to pull him up anyway and he glared over at him.

“You don’t listen, you don’t get off,” Jackson informed him, with a pointed look down at the tent in Jinyoung’s sweat pants.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung started, tone indignant, not quite sure what he was going to say though.

“You said anything I wanted.”

Jinyoung grit his teeth, “-Jackson-.”

“This is what I want,” he answered, grinning as he tugged Jinyoung out of the room and towards the dining room to eat with the others. 

The others did exactly what he thought they would; scanned Jackson then moved back over Jinyoung, paused at his burning cheeks and immediately zeroed in on the evidence in Jinyoung’s pants. Jackson couldn’t help the grin plastered over his face every time Jinyoung squirmed in his seat. The glances at Jinyoung’s crotch lasted the entire meal and Jackson was particularly amused by the incredulous expression Yugyeom flashed at him after each one, like he couldn’t believe Jackson would pass up such a golden opportunity. 

Jackson knew exactly what sort of opportunity it was, and he also knew that it was much more satisfying to catch the mouse if you’d put some work into it. So he intended to work for Jinyoung, and to make Jinyoung work for him. He knew how sweet it would be when they got there, and if any of them had the patience for a game like that it was Jackson.


	7. 7: JJProject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung teases Jaebum, and pays the price.

Jackson’s satisfaction with the game lowered just a little bit when he found Jinyoung in the kitchen later with one leg hooked around Jaebum’s waist and a sinfully concentrated expression on his face. His hands were clutched in Jaebum’s shirt, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly that Jackson thought he might be trying not to finish. Jaebum was rutting against him and whispering into his ear. He couldn’t hear what the leader was saying, but Jinyoung’s soft ‘Hyung, yes, please yes,” was audible enough as he turned to leave. He heard it in his dreams that night.

The next day Jackson figured whatever had happened in the kitchen had been all that happened, since Jaebum was particularly focused on teasing Jinyoung. It was nothing unusual, the two usually bickered and nit picked at each other like a married couple, but Jaebum was pulling harder than usual, tripping him on the way out of the van, hitting his water bottle while he was drinking to make it splash all over him. Jinyoung retaliated in practical ways, pointing out small mistakes in Jaebum’s form and choreography which just made Jaebum go at him harder. 

It didn’t come to a head until dinner that night while Jaebum was telling Jackson that he needed to work harder on a specific flip.

“You know,” Jinyoung interrupted, “The only reason he wants you to get that perfect is because if you can’t do it he’s up next for it.”

With the exception of Youngjae, who had never been around for this extreme of a ‘fight’ between the two, they all looked at Jaebum to wait for his response. 

The leader’s head swiveled to look at Jinyoung, his eyebrow raising, daring him to continue.

Jinyoung calmly set his chopsticks down, a grin sliding over his lips as he tensed to move quickly, “I don’t think you could do it.”

Jaebum flinched and Jinyoung was on his feet, laughing down the hallway before the leader was after him. Jinyoung ran into his room and shut the door, jumping at the pounding of Jaebum’s fist on the doorframe.

“Jinyoung!” 

The younger had been around Jaebum long enough to know that particular tone meant that Jaebum wasn’t going to wait it out, he was going to break the door down. A rush of adrenaline sped through his veins and he called back indignantly, “What, Jaebum!” He had to hold in a giggle at the silence that followed, he could almost see Jaebum’s cheeks getting red through the door. 

“You have five seconds,” Jaebum growled.

Jinyoung did giggle then, nervous anticipation flooding him as Jaebum began counting down. Jaebum always won, but it was more about the fight in this case and Jinyoung enjoyed the fight as long as it was good natured like this. He waited until the absolute last second before swinging the door open and turning to run. Jinyoung didn’t make it two steps before Jaebum tackled him to the floor. There they rolled around for a good ten minutes of struggling, shoving, and grabbing before Jinyoung got too tired and Jaebum emerged victorious, pinning Jinyoung to the floor with his arm twisted behind his back.

Jaebum was a fan of corporal punishment, so Jinyoung cringed, waiting for the pain but when it didn’t come as soon as he expected it he relaxed a little, trying to look back at Jaebum just in time for the other’s palm to come down on his ass.

“Rotten, rotten Jinyoungie… Feeling brave today?” as Jaebum spoke his hand came down against Jinyoung’s butt in a quick rhythm, the younger yelping and squirming against his hold.

It wasn’t usually his butt, and he could feel his cheeks heating, “Mercy! Hyung, mercy~” he cried out, tugging at his arm.

“Mercy? I don’t think you’ve learned anything,” Jaebum grinned.

Jinyoung could hear the smile in Jaebum’s voice so he changed tactics, whining and opting for a cute approach as he wiggled through a couple more spanks, “Hyung~! P-please~”

Jaebum hit him a couple times then paused, hand heavy on Jinyoung’s tender skin.

He strained to look back at Jaebum but couldn’t quite manage it, stiffening slightly when Jaebum’s hand started rubbing gently, “H-hyung….?”

“Very naughty…” Jaebum murmured, letting go of Jinyoung’s arm finally to yank down Jinyoung’s sweatpants.

Jinyoung groaned out as he pulled his arm in front of himself, more preoccupied with working the blood back into his arm than his pants around his thighs. His attention shifted quickly though as Jaebum’s hand massaged and squeezed his ass cheeks, pressing them apart slowly.

Jinyoung hissed, whining softly at the pain, “Hyung… it stings…” he complained, looking back over his shoulder.

“Does it…? Maybe you still haven’t learned…” Jaebum’s fingertips slipped under the leg of Jinyoung’s boxers, finding the heat of his burning skin.

“H-hyung,” Jinyoung squirmed, his cheeks heating further, Jaebum’s punishment had never been quite like this, but he couldn’t say he really minded.

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s underwear down to his thighs and hissed softly at the bright pink on Jinyoung’s ass, “God, Jinyoung…”

Jinyoung shuddered at the tone in his voice.

“Are you sorry…?” the elder breathed, squeezing Jinyoung’s ass and biting his lip at the white fingerprints amid the pink flesh.

“Y-yeah, yeah Hyung, real sorry,” Jinyoung nodded pressing his ass up into Jaebum’s hands.

“Good… I’ll be nice then,” Jaebum nodded, looking up to Jinyoung’s face to catch his gaze and sighed softly when they made eye contact.

Jinyoung let out a soft grunt when Jaebum’s hand slid down his spine to push his shoulders down into the ground. His cheek hit the floor and he thought briefly that he should sweep when what he hoped was a crumb poked his jaw. Then Jaebum’s saliva slick thumb was pressed against his entrance and he forgot about the crumb, pressing back into Jaebum’s touch so strongly that he brought himself up to his hands and knees.

“Jinyoungie, shit,” Jaebum’s breath left him in a rush, “I’m not done with you, lay back down.”

“No,” the younger shook his head, yelping softly at the next spank, shifting into Jaebum’s lap to pull his t-shirt up and off despite it.

“Jinyoung, I’m warning you…”

“And?” Jinyoung quirked an eyebrow up, tossing the t-shirt to the side as he leaned in to kiss Jaebum’s neck a little desperately. When the next smack came he arched against Jaebum slowly, growling out a quiet ‘Hyung~’ as he pressed himself closer. 

The elder paused, pushing Jinyoung back by the shoulder so he could watch his face, “You like this.”

Jinyoung’s cheeks couldn’t really get any brighter, so he was saved that embarrassing betrayal, but no matter how he shook his head his boxers were still being kept on his hips solely by the way the elastic was caught on the wrong side of his straining erection.

“You like this,” Jaebum mused again, a slow smirk spreading over his lips.

“L-like what? I don’t know what you’re-“ Jinyoung was cut off by a loud smack and his own loud whimper, a wet patch staining his underwear.

“Oh my god,” the elder breathed, “You /really/ like it…”

Jinyoung didn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just continued to shake his head, pink lips damp from the needy way that his tongue kept tracing them.

Jaebum spanked him again, rewarded with another keening noise from Jinyoung, “Fuck that’s hot…”

The younger, spurred on by Jaebum’s apparent approval, reached down to pull his own shirt up and off, shaking his feet to kick his sweatpants to the side. In moments he had Jaebum’s pants off as well, sidling up between his thighs to nuzzle against the elder’s skin. He pressed Jaebum’s hips back until they hit the wall, kissing his way up Jaebum’s stomach and chest until he settled his ass down into the leader’s lap. 

Jaebum’s hands slid into the loose boxers and cupped Jinyoung’s ass, squeezing once more before he looked up at the younger. “You’re a rotten little shit,” Jaebum informed him, voice strangely calm as his palm came down against Jinyoung’s skin once more.

Jinyoung had tried to hold eye contact, but the sting traveled through him like electricity and he shut his eyes hard to ride out a shudder, “You like it, don’t you, /hyung/?” Jinyoung countered, grinding down into Jaebum’s tented lap, eyes fluttering back to catch the elder’s gaze.

Jaebum froze, suddenly very aware of the aggressive way that Jinyoung’s hips were claiming his even through two layers of underwear, suddenly very aware of the predatory gleam in the younger’s eyes, and suddenly very aware of the way Jinyoung’s voice licked over the word ‘hyung’, like he owned him. 

The elder’s eyes narrowed even as his body rolled up into the combined friction of their rocking hips. He had won the fight, hadn’t he? He wasn’t so sure any longer, even as Jinyoung was sending heated pleasure all the way down to his toes and fingertips. 

Jinyoung’s eyes danced and his lips smirked like he could read the elder’s thoughts, and perhaps he could as he leaned in to whisper in Jaebum’s ear, his voice thick with barely there moans, “Take that crown off, Hyung, I’ve got you now.”

Again Jinyoung’s voice dripped with promise when he said ‘Hyung’ and Jaebum let his head lull to the side, jaw clenching as he pressed his sweaty palms to the floor to give himself more stability to lift his hips into Jinyoung’s welcoming motions. “You’re so… fuck Jinyoungie,” he growled.

Jinyoung’s lips were still right beside his ear, panting out another moan as his hips twisted down, “I’m so what, Hyung?”

“So sexy…” 

The younger’s breathy laughter answered him, “I know.”

Jaebum hissed, wondering how he’d let that slip when he was supposed to be in charge, and brought his hand up to spank Jinyoung again.

The younger jumped in his lap, a low groan leaving him as he gripped Jaebum’s shoulders to grind himself harder down into his lap. His tongue traced a line up the elder’s throat and he moaned out a soft ‘Jaebum’ before biting down.

Jaebum hissed out and slapped his hand against Jinyoung once more, “Jaebum /what/?” he demanded, his eyebrows drawing together with the effort it was taking him to focus on anything but the building fire in his stomach.

Jinyoung ground down against him with a drawn out moan, grinning against his skin and pulling back again, “Jaebum /Hyung/,” he answered.

The leader’s stomach dropped and he jerked up against Jinyoung, his head hitting the wall, “I’m- Jinyoung- fuck,” he stumbled over his words as his expression contorted to try to hold himself back.

“I’ve got you, Hyung,” Jinyoung breathed again, hips shivering against the elder’s as Jaebum let out a choked noise and let go into his boxers. The younger wasn’t far behind him, fitting their hips tightly together so he could feel the wetness of Jaebum’s release seeping through against his own leaking erection. A few damp thrusts later he was slumping over Jaebum’s shoulder, his breath hot and harsh against Jaebum’s skin. 

After their breathing had evened out Jinyoung slowly untangled himself from Jaebum to look at his ass in the mirror, inspecting the pink skin for a bit before a laugh bubbled up out of him, leaving him bent over to support himself on his knees.

“What’s so funny?” Jaebum groaned, still feeling a little too much like jelly to move aside from sliding down the wall to lie out on the floor.

Jinyoung’s eyes were glittering again as he looked back to Jaebum, “This is only going to last a day, but what I did is going to last at /least/ a week.”

Jaebum was silent for a moment, trying to decipher that before he sat up, looking himself over. When he didn’t find anything he even leaned to check his neck where Jinyoung had bitten him and finding nothing besides a soft pink mark he looked back to the younger, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I think you’ll figure it out, /Hyung/,” Jinyoung grinned.

Jaebum’s boxer’s twitched with interest at the word and he stared up at Jinyoung in total shock, “You little shit, I’m going to-“

The rest of his statement was buried under Jinyoung’s laughter as he flashed his pink ass at the leader and darted across the hall into the bathroom.


	8. 8: Jingyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung indulges Yugyeom's curiosity.

The next time someone spanked him, it was Bambam, and he didn’t think anything of it, other than the fact that it hurt like a bitch. He was slightly mollified by the fact that Bambam had to walk away cradling his hand and because the younger had to explain to their manager that no, no one had fallen in the shower and cracked their head open, he had simply spanked his hyung too hard.

The next time it happened it was Youngjae and despite the younger’s red cheeks it hadn’t dawned on him until five minutes after the flustered boy had scurried away that this was happening for a reason. He wondered if they had simply heard the exchange from earlier in the week, or if Jaebum had told them.

He got his answer in the form of Yugyeom, who had been treating him especially delicately ever since this whole thing had started. The younger was nuzzling cheeks and sliding up close to Jinyoung whenever they were next to each other, his larger hands playing with Jinyoung’s fingers softly. Therefore it was extremely evident that Jaebum was to blame when Yugyeom stepped over to him the day after Youngjae and Bambam had mustered up their courage, his blush so deep that he almost looked faint.

The taller boy had given Jinyoung a quick bow, apologized, pulled him into a hug, tapped his hand lightly against Jinyoung’s butt, and promptly apologized again as he ran down the hallway to disappear into Jackson and Mark’s room. Jinyoung was glad at least that the kid was smart enough to avoid his own room, where Jinyoung would have to pass him to find his bed.

Jinyoung had been halfway to his room with a sucker in hand, ready to enjoy an hour of youtube before bed, but he quickly abandoned the idea for revenge. He turned back the other direction and stalked down the hallway to Jaebum and Youngjae’s room, they had gone out shopping with the manager, so they were conveniently out.

He looked around the neat room, twirling the lollipop against his lips. He would have denied it later, but a soft giggle left him as he opened Jaebum’s drawers and began to throw all of the neatly folded clothes across the room. He emptied four and a half drawers before he heard them come home. He slipped from their room and greeted them in the kitchen where they were helping put the groceries away with a sweet smile, putting his lollipop back into his mouth before he headed back to his own room to lock the door.

The lock wouldn’t do much, especially since it was old and when you wiggled the door enough it would just come undone, but it made him feel better as he turned his lights off and pretended he was asleep. 

Much too asleep to hear the hushed hiss of Jaebum’s voice on the other side of his door when Jaebum had finally discovered the mess. Their manager was asleep already so Jaebum was unable to yell like he wanted, and Jinyoung had to bury his face in his pillow to keep his giggles from being heard. He had no doubt as Jaebum let out a soft growl and gave up that there would be retribution, but he already had a plan also, so he slept easily.

-

In the morning Jaebum looked smug. Jinyoung was undaunted, even when Jackson came in and gave him a similar smile. On the way out the door Jackson's hand pushed him forward by his butt. When he climbed into the van Jackson's hand helped push him up, and when they were on the way into the practice room Jackson's hand was back again, caressing.

He had assumed that he was safe once he was inside, with their trainers all standing around, but each time they paused to start over or finished a song one of the three older boys would be there, with a firm slap to his ass and some small word of encouragement.

Two hours in he wished their instructors and manager would just leave so he could scream at the eldest boys properly, but they wouldn't leave, they stayed. They stayed through the third hour when the sting had transformed into a steady burn. Through hour four where his flushed face and panted breaths were starting to sound a little desperate. Through hour five when every spank sent a jolt straight to his swelling cock. 

He was starting to wish they would leave so that he could beg one of them, any one of them at this point, to please, please, please, fuck him. Every time he had to dance the pain of his bouncing erection dulled the pleasure slightly, but then they would stop and the sharp sting would drop him right back over the edge. Frustration did not begin to cover his raging emotions. 

By the time their scheduled practice ended Jinyoung was furious. He usually pushed for a few extra hours, but today he loudly announced that he was done for the day and had things to work on at the dorm. He couldn't sit so he stood, waiting by the door. 

"I think we-" Jaebum was cut off by Jackson's hand on his arm, tugging him away gently and when they rejoined the group Jaebum looked reluctant but he told them they could have the rest of the day off to do individual practice if they chose to. Jackson’s gaze lingered on Jinyoung by the door.

No one seemed particularly surprised when Jinyoung said he was going to work on composing at home, but they were all a little startled when Yugyeom opted out of extra dance practice to study Japanese at home instead. 

They all knew by now that when Jinyoung was upset he preferred to be left alone though it took some of them longer than others to realize he was upset. So when they got back to the dorm Yugyeom did leave Jinyoung alone for about an hour, actively trying to focus on his homework until he couldn't take it anymore and knocked gently on the elder's door frame.

"Hyung, can I come in...?" Yugyeom asked softly, peeking into the room. Jinyoung was laying on his bed mat with his pajama shorts and boxers pulled down to his knees with a fan blowing over him. Yugyeom hissed at the angry red color of the elder's ass and Jinyoung looked over his shoulder at the younger, a blush on his cheeks. 

"S-sorry, I'll be decent in a second," he mumbled softly, shifting to pull his pants up.

"No, Hyung you're fine," he quickly moved into the room, closing the door after himself, "Do you... Do you need anything?"

Jinyoung shook his head and settled back down uncertainly, "No, thank you though..."

Yugyeom sat down beside him and rubbed his back gently, "You sure, Hyung?" 

The elder didn't answer, just nuzzled into his arms a little farther.

"Does it hurt a lot...?" He asked, leaning against Jinyoung's giant bear, his hand rubbing over the other's lower back.

"Yes," Jinyoung whispered, the small sliver of his cheeks that the youngest could see a bright red.

Yugyeom frowned softly and leaned in to kiss at the back of Jinyoung’s head, "Do you need ice...?"

Jinyoung grumbled and pulled his hands over his head, "N-no... A cold shower wouldn't be a bad idea though."

Yugyeom watched him for a moment before he leaned in and kissed his cheek, "You... Are you frustrated...?"

Jinyoung flushed brighter and pulled his boxers and shorts up to cover his crotch but left them under the swell of his red cheeks and pushed himself up to his hands and knees, nodding and hoping Yugyeom missed it.

He didn't, and instead reached in to touch against Jinyoung's side gently, "Hyung..." He started, voice soft.

"Mn?" He asked, echoing Yugyeom's soft volume, looking up as he sat up with difficulty, trying not to rest his butt on anything.

"Hyung, can... I want..." He blushed brightly and leaned in again to kiss Jinyoung's cheek, his hand hesitantly caressing over the other's chest.

The elder shook his head quickly and reached up to quiet him, crawling over him until Yugyeom was leaning back against the giant bear, his cheeks so red that he looked feverish. Jinyoung reached down and pulled Yugyeom's feet out so that his legs were stretched out in front of himself.

"Hyung, what-"

Jinyoung shushed him again with a soft kiss to the lips, settling himself in Yugyeom's lap, resting his weight on the younger's thighs so that his butt was hanging in the air. "Are you curious...?"

Yugyeom's breath stuttered and he nodded, "I just... want to see..."

The elder smiled reassuringly and pulled Yugyeom's trembling fingers against his sides, "Go ahead."

The youngest cleared his throat and his hands moved slowly upwards, feeling each rib on his way, his gaze flitting between Jinyoung's eyes and the way that his pajama shirt was bunching up and riding up under his hands. 

Jinyoung bit his lip softly, trying to shift his own attention from the stinging of his abused butt to the soft pleasant tingle that Yugyeom's hands were leaving behind them. 

Yugyeom leaned in again to press his lips to Jinyoung's in a gentle kiss, "Hyung... You're really sexy..."

A smirk spread across Jinyoung's lips at that and he reached down to pull his shirt up and off slowly, teasing him gently, "Unfortunately, so are you, Maknae."

Yugyeom ducked his head and focused on the skin Jinyoung had revealed, letting his fingertips trail over the familiar soft planes of his Hyung's stomach and chest. 

Seeing him shirtless in the shower or locker room or even around the dorm was much different than shirtless in his lap and Yugyeom couldn't help the way his breath shortened as his fingers moved up over Jinyoung's shoulders to pull him into another soft kiss. Yugyeom couldn't explain the electricity in his fingertips when he pressed a hand to Jinyoung's lower back and heard the elder moan under his breath. 

Jinyoung reached up to run his fingers through Yugyeom's hair, playing with it with a soft smile as he arched into Yugyeom's touch. He sighed out, his stomach twitching when Yugyeom's fingers drifted over his belly. Yugyeom's curiosity was endearing and it wouldn't last long he knew. Soon the younger would be used to the touch of skin under his hands, of hot breaths against his lips.

It was his own fault he knew, so he didn't really have room to feel bad about it. It wasn't as if he had wanted any different at Yugyeom's age, so he didn't feel too guilty, he was old enough. In the long run he thought it would be better here in the safety of their dorm, in his Hyung's arms, rather than somewhere else.

By this point Yugyeom was placing shy kisses down Jinyoung's throat and he sighed out, hyper focused on each small touch and the soft damp noises his lips were making. He was trying to enjoy the simple pleasure of it, but his whole body was extra sensitive and his imagination kept getting away with him, causing soft barely there moans to drift from his lips.

"Hyung," Yugyeom breathed, "Those noises are so good..."

Jinyoung's cheeks flushed brightly and he tilted Yugyeom's chin up to give him a kiss. 

The youngest smiled against his lips and moved down to kiss Jinyoung's toned chest, his fingers ghosting over his belly while the other helped support him, wrapped around his lower back, "Hyung, do you really like that?"

Jinyoung shivered, looking down at Yugyeom curiously, "Your kisses?" He asked as he ran his fingers through Yugyeom's hair, "Yes."

Yugyeom blushed brightly, "N-no, I mean... The spanking..."

"O-oh..." He cleared his throat and waved a hand over his shoulder, "N-not to this extent... But, with Hyung... Yes... It stopped hurting after a while… but this was too far."

Yugyeom nodded and peeked over his shoulder at his ass curiously, his fingertips dipping down from Jinyoung’s lower back to ghost over the hot skin.

Jinyoung shivered, “I… was going to have you, Bambam, and Youngjaeyah help me get him back, but I think this is going to bruise, and that will be punishment enough..."

The youngest nodded uncertainly, "Still if you need something, I'll help," he spoke softly, leaning in again to kiss Jinyoung's cheek.

"You can help me now..." Jinyoung sighed out, fingers reaching up to caress over Yugyeom’s strong cheek bones.

Yugyeom flushed, “H-hyung, I don’t know what to do…”

“Just… keep touching…” Jinyoung blushed, pulling Yugyeom’s hands back to his sides.

“Okay,” the youngest’s cheeks were a bright red as Jinyoung nuzzled into another soft kiss. Yugyeom’s fingers shook slightly as they caressed over Jinyoung’s skin, feeling a little more pressure now that he knew that Jinyoung actually wanted something out of it. He leaned in to kiss over Jinyoung’s shoulder slowly, his lips leaving small wet spots on the elder’s skin that made him shiver whenever Yugyeom moved and the fan hit him. 

“That’s good, Gyeommie,” Jinyoung breathed softly, fingers running through Yugyeom’s hair. He didn’t want to take the lead and pressure Yugyeom into anything, so he took the backseat, moaning softly when Yugyeom’s teeth brushed against his collarbone.

Yugyeom’s stomach squirmed and he leaned in again to kiss Jinyoung, braving a small swipe over the elder's plump lips with his tongue. He desperately hoped Jinyoung hadn't noticed that he was hard but with the way his bulge was pressing against Jinyoung's inner thigh he doubted it.

Jinyoung's breath shivered out and his hands cupped Yugyeom's neck, a gentle reassurance that he wanted him to keep going. His lips parted under the younger's tongue, moving slow as he let his tongue brush against Yugyeom's, trying not to smile when he froze. He repeated the soft lick, waiting for the touch of Yugyeom's tongue. 

Yugyeom was positive Jinyoung could feel the shudder that ran through him, that he could feel the tremble of his fingertips against Jinyoung's back. That he could feel his trapped erection twitching with interest as the elder let out another moan. Something about that only turned him on more and his hand dropped to Jinyoung's thigh, palm sweaty as he rubbed against the elder's thigh.

Jinyoung's lips parted and his head tilted back, the gentle touch so close to where he needed it, and he couldn't help the desperate noise that left him, his hips straining upwards. 

Yugyeom could barely breath, Jinyoung was so sexy and his leg was pressing down hard against his erection in his efforts to rock upwards, not to mention those noises- he stiffened beneath him, holding his breath for a moment, "Ah, H-Hyung, d-don't move, p-please d-don't-" a strangled noise left the youngest as Jinyoung's hips shifted just right to grind down into him.

The action hurt and yet Jinyoung couldn't help but moan at the way Yugyeom's hips shivered underneath him, his eyes squeezed shut and fingers tugging uselessly at his boxers. He ached so badly he couldn't help it and so as Yugyeom started to go slack beneath him he pressed a hand against himself to take the edge off. 

Within seconds it wasn't enough and he reached into his boxers, curling shaky fingers around his length to jerk himself off. It didn't take long, not when he looked up to find that Yugyeom's gaze was locked on his crotch, skin flushed with hot breaths panting from shining lips.

Jinyoung bit his lip hard, moaning as he fumbled to pull his boxers down and out of the way. His hand stoked up and down his length in a rushed pace, gaze still stuck on Yugyeom's contorted expression. He groaned out desperately, a soft whine of the youngest's name floating in the heated air between them as he reached his peak, crying out and shivering as his release painted over his chest and hand.

Yugyeom convulsed beneath him, another strangled noise getting caught in his throat, his head falling back onto the bear, "O-oh my god, H-Hyung," he gasped out, twitching again as Jinyoung shifted in his lap.

Jinyoung took a moment to get his breath back before he caressed over Yugyeom's cheek with his clean hand, "Did you just go twice?" he asked curiously, leaning in to kiss Yugyeom's cheek with a quick grin.

The youngest groaned, bringing his hands up to cover his face as he gave a quick nod.

"Damn," Jinyoung mused softly, "You know how to make a guy feel sexy Gyeommie," he teased as stood slowly from Yugyeom's lap to retrieve some tissues, wincing as he moved.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." Yugyeom mumbled, too embarrassed to look up.

"Sorry~? I meant it, I feel awesome right now~" he finished cleaning himself and pulled Yugyeom up to his feet, "In fact, let's get Jaebum Hyung back anyway. I need all three of you to call him Hyung as much as you possibly can."

Yugyeom's head cocked to the side slightly, "Okay...?"

"But I need you to say it like this: Hyung~" he demonstrated, stressing the word and watching Yugyeom curiously, "Got it~?"

"Hyung~?" The taller boy intoned, biting his lip.

"Yeah. Just like that, you can bite your lip too," he teased, patting the younger on the back. 

Yugyeom flushed uncertainly, "What's that gonna do?"

"Make you look like a shy sex kitten," Jinyoung answered, unashamed.

Yugyeom however, looked faint once more, "N-no, c-calling him Hyung!"

"Oh, well, I was kind of making him work for it... And I think he liked it. So... Maybe it'll get him all hot and bothered," Jinyoung shrugged a little, grinning.

"What're we supposed to do then?"

"What? Oh..." Jinyoung's lips pulled to the side as he thought about it for a second then shrugged, "I don't know. Feel satisfied with our prank."

Yugyeom laughed out at that, clapping a little, "Hyung! What sort of plan is that~!"

Jinyoung grinned, happy to have amused the younger boy, "It's good enough~ what kind of plan was 'spank Jinyoung until he can't sit down and hates you a little bit?'"

Yugyeom shrugged, "Okay yours is better than that, you're right."

Jinyoung nodded, pointing to his own head, "Cause I've got sense~" 

Yugyeom giggle snorted and nodded, "Yes Hyung."

"Now I'll stop occupying your time, you probably feel gross, go shower," he pushed the younger towards the bathroom with a small grin, "Then finish your homework, we have a Japanese lesson tomorrow remember."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Hyung, thanks~"

It usually took Yugyeom all night to do his schoolwork and Japanese homework, but Jinyoung was there as incentive and he finished soon after the others got home, crawling back into bed with him until it was time for dinner, and then again after.


	9. 9: Jinmark/a little JJProject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung is tasked with creating a dance, Mark helps with the stress.

In the next few days Jinyoung's ass turned from red to purple and blue then the next few days to green and yellow, and finally he was without pain a little more than a week after the incident. Jackson was downright morose about it, and when he thought back on it he thought he remembered that he’d stopped hearing Jackson’s voice about halfway through practice. Jaebum doted on him more than any of them could remember ever happening, Jinyoung included. It was better than even the time back during JJ Project days when he’d gotten mad at Jinyoung and slammed a door in his face just as the younger was reaching out to stop it. For about three days Jaebum had followed him around and done everything for him.

This time, Jaebum was even more dedicated to it, barely letting anyone get close to him, least of all Jackson. They all knew it was because Jackson had told him to stop and Jaebum hated it when someone knew better than he did. Jinyoung knew Jaebum was apologetic because even with all of the younger boys and himself cooing ‘Hyung’ at him for a few days he never once got mad. 

Though he couldn't really say it to Jackson on account of Jaebum's possessive apologies, he hoped that he could tell he wasn't mad. While Jackson would probably have avoided Jinyoung out of guilt even without Jaebum hovering, Mark was the opposite. He waltzed right up to Jinyoung a couple days after even though Jaebum was wrapped around him like a bubble, said he was sorry, and went on his way. 

A few days after things finally returned to normal he got called out of practice by one of the Suits. He barely saw the man unless they were having an evaluation so his palms were sweating by the time he knocked and entered the room. It just couldn't have been a good thing so he was terrified. 

The man looked bored on the other side of his desk, barely looking up from his papers when Jinyoung entered.

"Park Jinyoung," the man's lip curled. Jinyoung suddenly had a flash of memory from a previous meeting and concluded that he was screwed, this man didn't like him at all.

"Sir?" He asked politely bowing his head a second time.

"I hear you have some greed for choreographing."

Fuck.

Jinyoung couldn't help the blush of his cheeks, "A-anything I can do to help, Sir."

"Actually you should be asking for help," the man smirked, finally looking up at his face.

Jinyoung's mouth went dry, "I'm sorry?"

"The trainers and I were trying to figure out if it was worth it to keep you in this group..."

His heart stopped, he swore it, "I'm sorry?" he could hear himself asking again.

"You're not really... Putting up the same numbers as the rest of them, you know Jinyoung? Even Youngjae is doing better and he's only been here a few months."

Jinyoung felt like he was slipping out of himself, like he was sinking down through the floor, "I'm trying my best..." 

A sweet smile slide over the man's face, "And that's really the sad part, isn't it? We're worried you won't make it."

He was dying right? He was sure of it. He couldn't leave them now, not now, they didn't know how much he needed them. They didn't know how amazing they were. 

"Anyway, why don't you do the choreography for Follow Me."

"But sir, it already has choreography," he pointed out, too far gone at this point to realize he was being rude.

"Did I misspeak? Choreograph Follow Me. You've got until Friday, now get out of my office, Jinyoung, before I come up with some other way for you to prove it to me."

He was already calculating as he numbly got up and headed back to the practice room. That meant he had three days. Three days. Would they get rid of him if they didn't like it? He didn't regret protecting Yugyeom, not in the slightest, but now he was wondering if there was a better way to have done it. 

As soon as he got into the room he could feel the attention switch to himself closest to the door. He wondered what he looked like because Bambam and Yugyeom who had been closest were instantly at his side.

"Hyung what's wrong?" Yugyeom asked, arms slipping around him carefully, fingers spreading wide over his shoulder blades in a way that always made him feel protected.

He was slightly grateful despite it all for the affection from Yugyeom because the boy had been acting painfully shy around him since he'd helped him get rid of his frustration that day. Before he could answer the taller boy though, Bambam cut in.

"Are you sick? You don't look so good..." 

At this point the rest of them were shuffling over and he shook his head trying to control his expression. "I'm okay, I'm okay, he just told me I have to choreograph a new dance for Follow Me..."

"But we already learned that dance," Mark mumbled uncertainly.

Jinyoung nodded, "They want me to redo it."

Jaebum's eyes flashed with anger but whether it was for the sake of them or the managers still in the room he took a moment to calm himself, "How long did they give you?"

"Three days," he whispered softly.

This time Jaebum wasn't going to hold back but Youngjae touched his arm gently and pulled his face down in an expression that always made the older laugh and Jaebum sighed and turned away from him. "I'll let you out early today, you go work on it in the room across the hall. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks Hyung," he nodded, patting Yugyeom's arms gently. 

Yugyeom took the hint and detached himself, but before he could get away Mark was in front of him, smile easy, "Hey, when you're ready let Jackson and I know, we'll work in some flips."

Jinyoung gave him a small smile and nodded, "Thanks Hyung..."

Mark’s hand came up to touch Jinyoung’s arm gently, his toothy grin soothing as Jinyoung heaved a soft sigh and moved himself to the room across from them. He put the song on repeat and laid himself out of the floor with his eyes closed for a little while, imagining moves. An hour later he started dancing, piecing together a routine, videoing himself with his ipad so that he didn’t forget what he’d done. 

Before he knew how much time had passed Mark was coming into the room, watching him for a moment before he came over to put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his focus. “Hey Jinyoung, it’s time to go home,” he smiled softly.

Jinyoung’s brow creased and his eyes searched behind Mark for the clock, “No way, it’s not that late~”

Mark chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders to steer him towards the benches so he could grab his things, “Jaebum’s already made us practice a couple extra hours to give you more time, we’re all exhausted, it’s time to go home.”

“But I’m not even close to being done, I’ll come home later,” Jinyoung argued, turning away from Mark only for the older to reach around and hook both hands around his waist, stepping into his back.

Mark’s wide eyes looked at him through the mirror of the room, a slight smile on his face, “Jinyoungie, look how exhausted you look,” he pointed out.

The younger’s eyes dragged over his reflection, sweaty hair falling in his eyes, shirt soaked, “But Hyung-”

Mark smiled and turned his head to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek, “You’re all done. You can work on it at home if you want, after you eat something.”

Jinyoung huffed but he let Mark lead him out of the room and back over to the group of them waiting for the manager to bring the car around. He could feel Jaebum’s eyes on the side of his face and inserted himself into Jackson and Bambam’s conversation about what they should have for dinner. He couldn’t deal with Jaebum’s perception just yet, not when he was panicking already. 

When they had gotten home and eaten Jinyoung immediately began working again, dancing in the hallway of the dorm so that he’d have enough room for all the movements without kicking anyone out of their rooms. The next day went much the same, group practice, and then Jinyoung holed up in the side room for all of their individual practice.

When Mark came in again to fetch him he looked over at him curiously, "Why's Jaebum Hyung sending you in?"

Mark laughed a little, "Are you saying you don't want me to come get you?"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes a little and wiped his face off with a towel, "You know what I mean."

"He said you'd sucker another hour out of him if he came in," Mark admitted with another chuckle.

Jinyoung looked over to Mark guiltily, "What if I asked you to learn it tonight...?"

Mark bit his lip and thought about that for a minute. "Don't you still need flips? You're not done are you?"

"I didn't want flips. You'll be tired enough as it is, so I'm done."

Mark nodded, "I thought you had a whole other day?"

Jinyoung shrugged a little, "I'm... Paranoid. I need it done."

Mark watched Jinyoung for a moment, assessing him before he nodded, "Let me go see."

Jinyoung gave Mark a weak smile and sat back down to wait for the verdict. He pushed his emotions to the back and focused on the task at hand. 

It wasn't long before the rest of the group shuffled in, looking tired but determined.

Jinyoung could have kissed them all, the weight on his shoulders was instantly lessened and he sprung to his feet. 

"I'll run through it once and then start breaking it down, okay?" He was diligent in teaching them, with infinite patience, and he encouraged them endlessly. 

It was about three in the morning when they started falling asleep, but they knew the dance so Jinyoung didn't care any more. When he had to step over two sets of arms to run through the dance again he finally gave up, realizing Mark was the only one still standing. 

The room was like a sauna from the heat and sweat they had worked up all night but Mark was still smiling, watching Jinyoung through the mirror. Jinyoung turned back to look at him and gave him a small smile in return.

Mark held out a hand for him as he moved to sit against his bag on the wall. Jinyoung sat down and let Mark position him, pulling the younger's back against his chest. "I know you might not sleep, but, let me hold you, so you don't feel lonely."

Jinyoung let out a soft laugh and relaxed back into Mark's arms but as he sat there his chest got tighter and tighter until he was gasping for breath, clutching tightly to Mark's arm around his stomach.

Mark didn't ask, just held him a little tighter, freeing one arm to rub Jinyoung's arm as he leaned in to kiss his temple. 

Jinyoung did eventually fall asleep, cradled against the eldest's chest, wondering how he could possibly have felt alone surrounded by all of them sacrificing for him like that.

-

When he woke up it was to the tired and achy groans of Bambam and Jackson. One of their dance instructors was standing in the doorway curiously and from the way Jackson was rubbing his thigh he had probably been hit by the door when it swung open. 

"What are you all doing in here? It smells like one of you died," the man laughed.

"That's the smell of hard work," Jackson fired back, sounding affronted, though he was grinning a little.

"What's this I heard about a new dance?" He asked, glancing over to Jaebum who had just been shaken awake by Bambam.

"You didn't know?" Jackson asked, confusion etching over his brows.

"I got an e-mail about it last night, something about you guys showing it off today."

Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed, "Tomorrow?"

"Today."

His heart was up in his throat again before Jackson laughed, "Guess it's good you made us stay, huh Jirongie?"

Jaebum's sour mood swept over them so strongly that the three of them looked over to the leader. "It was planned for tomorrow, did everyone get the e-mail?"

The instructor shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I'm early, but they'll all be straggling in. You've got a couple hours maybe."

When Jaebum began to frantically wake the other members the instructor's face clouded with confusion again.

"You guys ready for it...?"

"Yes Hyung," Jaebum answered quickly, "We just didn't know the time today."

"That makes eight of us," he shrugged, "It's the first I'm hearing of it. Fighting."

Jinyoung watched him leave the room and avoided Jaebum's searching gaze, turning instead to wake Mark up. 

It ended up being about an hour and a half before everyone was gathered, everyone including JYP himself.

Jinyoung thought he might die. He wondered if the president would say it right in front of everyone or if he would let him down with dignity in a separate room. Jaebum would be pissed that he hadn't told him.

He got so nervous that he puked but he felt better after. If this was going to be the last time he could dance with them he was going to make it memorable. He danced so hard he thought he might pass out, but they all fed off of his energy and put in just as much energy as he was.

In the end he didn't really think it was him that made it memorable, they had all come together in some sort of beautiful mix that he couldn't describe, more on point than they'd been in practice even. Jinyoung refused to watch any of the audience too closely when they finished, despite the applause of the couple dance instructors in the room. He turned away to get himself some water and ignored the eyes he could feel on him.

He stayed over in the corner until most of them left the room, including JYP himself, and Jinyoung realized that he hadn’t ever seen the man who’d told him about this in the first place. He turned back to look through the remaining people and sensing him come out of his gloom, Jaebum's eyes were already on him, searching curiously.

Jinyoung offered him a slight smile and Jaebum gave a curt nod in return that had the others rushing over to talk at him excitedly as one of the instructors took Jaebum aside. He wondered, unable to focus on the chatter of the other boys, if Jaebum was being told they were going to be Got6. That wasn't what they'd do, they'd delay debut and find another boy, a better boy. A boy who would fit in with them better. A boy who--

Then there were warm hands on his cheeks in the middle of all the commotion and Mark's face appeared in front of his. A smile pulling uncertainly at his lips as he leaned in to touch his forehead against Jinyoung's, "You okay?"

Jinyoung's gaze flickered to Jaebum and then back to Mark, "No..."

Mark nodded a little and he pulled the younger into a tight hug, his cheek pressed to Jinyoung’s head, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jinyoung shook his head, his hands weakly coming up to Mark’s sides, “No…”

“I kind of figured,” Mark chuckled softly and rubbed his back gently, “Let’s see if we can go home, you’re exhausted. You’re shaking.”

“No I’m not,” Jinyoung protested, pulling back from Mark to hold out his hand and was slightly startled to find his fingers were in fact trembling.

“Good news, Jinyoungie.”

Jaebum’s voice by his ear startled Jinyoung and he jumped slightly, turning to look at him with a slightly guilty expression, putting his hands on his hips to hide their tremble.

“Hyung says he wants us to use your choreography instead,” Jaebum grinned, eyes searching Jinyoung’s face for his reaction.

Jinyoung mustered a smile, but he could see it didn't satisfy Jaebum, "That's amazing!"

Jaebum's smile took a slightly strained tilt and he rounded them all up, "Let's head home, it’s been a long couple days.”

Jinyoung tried to avoid him, but that was hard to do when you rode in the same car to the same dorm and Jaebum was only just inside the door when he was ordering them all to bed early. 

"You'll have to get used to sleeping when you can anyway, I know it's early but we didn't sleep last night so you have to get some now," he advised and there wasn't much protest, all of them were beat.

When Jinyoung tried to join the mass movement towards the bedrooms Jaebum's hand caught his wrist quickly, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To bed?" He answered lamely, a blush rising to his cheeks already.

"Jinyoung, you know it kills me, I waited, didn't I? Talk to me."

When they had first started working together it had taken a couple melt downs from Jinyoung for Jaebum to learn how he dealt with stress. Jinyoung hunkered down and immersed himself in the work so heavily that he could forget about the deadline or issue until it was resolved. Jaebum had wanted to talk it out and instead caused Jinyoung to dissolve into panicked sobbing a few times until he learned not to talk about it until it was over.

Jinyoung knew this was bigger than just this choreography challenge though, that it wasn't over, and his eyes glossed over just thinking about it. "Hyung, it's okay, it's over," he lied softly, tugging on his hand.

Jaebum tugged harshly on Jinyoung's hand and the younger bumped against him before Jaebum turned him to look at him, "Jinyoung, it's eating at me, I need to know what's wrong."

Jinyoung stared at Jaebum wide eyed for a moment before he looked down, sighing softly before he whispered, "I... They don't think I'm making the cut."

"What...?" 

"They don't-"

"No, I fucking heard what you said," Jaebum snarled, and in seconds his bag was crashing into the front door.

Jinyoung was so startled by the outburst, his gaze caught on the bag on the floor, that his tears dried before they fell and he didn't see it coming when Jaebum pulled him into a hard kiss. 

When Jaebum leaned back from the kiss he was panting harshly and his own eyes were glossy as his fingers turned gentle on Jinyoung's cheeks, caressing softly as he touched his forehead to the younger's. "I love you," he breathed quietly, "I love you forever. For always."

Jinyoung knew it was the only promise that Jaebum could give him, and so he started to cry. Though Jaebum was the leader he couldn't go against the production staff, and if they wanted Jinyoung out, he would be out.

Jaebum's breath hiccuped and he turned away, "Jinyoungie, don't sleep alone tonight, okay?"

"Okay Hyung..." He mumbled, voice thick from his crying, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Jaebum answered, giving him another sweet kiss before he kicked his bag out of the way and headed out the door.

Jinyoung didn't know how long he stood there crying, it could have been minutes, but his head was throbbing and he couldn't breathe through his nose any longer so it felt like an eternity before Mark was at his side.

The elder guided him into his bathroom without a word, starting the shower and made sure it was nice and warm before he nodded to Jinyoung. When Jinyoung made no moves toward the shower Mark stripped him himself and guided him into the shower. He watched Jinyoung stand under the water, prompting him in his deep gentle voice for a moment still until he nodded, stripped as well, and climbed in to help him.

Jinyoung tried to comply with Mark's words, he really did, but it seemed like so much /work/, and he just didn't have it in him. He felt like he was being crushed under the weight of looming possibility. 

When Mark had finished with his own shower too he turned off the water and stepped out with the younger, toweling him off first before he dried himself as well. He smiled brightly at Jinyoung and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"You smell so much better now," he teased Jinyoung gently, peppering soft kisses over Jinyoung's cheeks.

There was a pregnant pause as Jinyoung tried to respond, his voice cracking a little as he answered, "You too."

Mark chuckled softly and cupped Jinyoung's cheeks, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Please," he whispered softly.

Mark just smiled and tossed the towel over Jinyoung's head to dry his hair more.

"Hyung..." Jinyoung started, voice uncertain as he stared at their feet.

"Yeah, Jinyoungie?"

"I'm sorry you keep having to come get me..."

Mark's movements paused and the towel slid back from Jinyoung's face around the back of his neck, "I'm not. I like being with you."

Jinyoung blinked as Mark used the towel to pull him closer, nuzzling against his lips as Jinyoung chuckled weakly, "Smooth, Hyung."

"I know! That was a good one right~?" He laughed, body rocking back with it, but when he calmed he leaned back in, tugging on Jinyoung's ear as he leaned in close, "I mean it though."

Jinyoung let out a soft grumble, "Hyung... Thank you though."

Mark shook his head and tugged the younger back into his room, "Get dressed, and brush your teeth, I'll be back."

Jinyoung nodded and moved to pull boxers and a tank top on before getting ready for bed. When Mark came back in also dressed for bed Jinyoung was laying down already so the elder simply climbed in with him. 

Mark wrapped himself around Jinyoung and snuggled in with him, giving him another few kisses on his cheek. It wasn't until he had woken himself up a couple times with his own snores that he realized Jinyoung was not sleeping.

The elder shifted softly with a small noise, "Jinyoungie...?"

"Mn...?" He asked, staring off into the dark of his room.

"Why are you awake...? What're you waiting for~?"

"Jaebum Hyung... I still haven't heard the door open back up."

Mark sat up slightly and looked down at Jinyoung. When he didn't see any tiredness on his face he sat the rest of the way up and pulled Jinyoung's head and shoulders into his lap, "Then I'll wait up with you."

So Mark waited up, his fingers trailing patterns through Jinyoung's hair and over the back of his neck. He waited until Jinyoung fell asleep finally around 4 in the evening and was still awake waiting for Jaebum when he came home with dinner around 7. 

Jaebum called them all to dinner and Mark woke Jinyoung up gently with a soft kiss. They hadn't eaten since the snacks they'd had in the morning before their performance so they were all starving and once the food was gone they all returned to their rooms to sleep, still exhausted by the long hours they'd put in the past two days.

Mark returned to lay with Jinyoung, who slept willingly this time, knowing everyone was at home and safe in bed even if he himself wasn't safe at all. He knew that at the very least in the hearts of his fellow members he was safe, and in Mark's arms his position wasn't dangerous at all. He was home and he was loved.


	10. 10: Jinjae/Jin2Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Nonconsensual touching. 
> 
> Jinyoung has another run in with management, Youngjae helps pick up the pieces.

The next day he was uneasy, wondering when the management team would make a decision, but when they got to the office all he kept hearing was praise for the dance that he had made. He couldn't decide what that meant. Had he impressed them? Was he okay? 

That questions followed him all day, and the next and the next. He spent a couple weeks not knowing what to expect from management and any time he saw a suit he broke out in a cold sweat. Jaebum had been nervous at first, though Jinyoung wasn't entirely certain it was for the same reasons, but after a few days he had relaxed. Jinyoung wished he could do the same. 

The man came again exactly nineteen days after the day they showcased the dance, thick arms and too strong cologne coming from behind him, pinning him to the vending machine at the end of the practice halls. 

"Jinyoung," the man had drawled, leaning in so close that Jinyoung could feel his breath against his cheek, could smell what he'd eaten for lunch.

"Yes, sir," he answered, shaking as his sweaty finger slipped from the buttons.

"I need to see you in my office," the man nodded, his hand drawing back over the nape of Jinyoung's neck.

"Yes, sir," he whispered, ducking away from the machine where the man's hand had pulled back and left an opening. He felt vaguely sick to his stomach as he walked beside the man in silence.

When they reached the man's office he closed the door behind him, turning back to him with a pitying expression as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, "We've been discussing your situation..." 

Jinyoung stood by the door awkwardly as the man hung his jacket, nodding slightly as the man stepped into his personal space to push him forward towards the chair.

"It's not looking good. Not many people are taking your side."

The silence was heavy, it seemed to rob Jinyoung of his breath, and before he knew it tears were traveling down his cheeks. 

"Maybe we'll keep you on as a choreographer," the man shrugged, leaning against his desk, "Maybe not."

Jinyoung nodded, reaching up quickly to wipe his cheeks, at the moment he felt empty, but he knew he would regret crying in front of the man later so he went through the motions. "Is... Is it decided then?"

"Not quite yet, we're having another meeting today... Just- you haven't really impressed me much, and I was curious if you really did want to be here?" 

Jinyoung tried not to let his sorrow make him lash out and instead took a moment before answering, "Yes, sir, more than anything."

"Really? I just don't see it, I don't know that I can speak up for you either... And without another voice supporting you...." The man left the words hanging like a death sentence over Jinyoung's head.

"W-what can I do," Jinyoung asked, stepping closer to the other man in desperation, "Please, I want this so badly, to be with them on that stage, I don't want them to have to wait..."

"I'm glad to hear you sounding so passionate about it, but- even more glad that you have no delusions about being irreplaceable," the man nodded and after a moment added on, "You know, you have very nice skin, almost as pretty as a girl."

Jinyoung realized then what the man was talking about, what he wanted. He wasn't a stranger to the idea, people talked about it all the time, how so-and-so had got that big cf early because they were willing to step behind closed doors and kept their mouth shut. 

He had just never assumed that he would be one of those people. He had to take a moment to think if he would be able to do it or not, but when he thought about what he would be leaving behind without it...

He stepped forward and took the man's hand, pulling it up to his cheek as he tried to hide a cringe by closing his eyes. Jinyoung could feel it when the man stood to cup his cheeks, the smug excitement radiating from him.

"Are you soft like this all over?" The man asked, his breath washing over Jinyoung once more and he leaned away to avoid being kissed, "Hold still, little shit."

Jinyoung shuddered and froze, forced himself not to flinch away when the man's stubby fingers pressed hard against his lips. 

"Open your mouth."

Jinyoung could feel panic rising like bile up his throat and he shook his head.

The man grabbed his jaw and shoulder, shoving him back into the chair, "Do you want to debut or not?!" 

He was weak, he knew he was, but he hadn't slept well for the majority of the last two weeks and his body was tired. His mind was tired from the constant worry. His heart couldn't take the thought of not being with the other six boys.

"Y-you promise you'll speak for me," Jinyoung asked, his breaths shivery as he started crying once more, "Promise- promise and I'll do anything." 

"You aren't in a position to bargain with me," the man sneered, "You get on your knees or you might as well pack tonight." 

Fear slid through him and he nodded quickly, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, sliding off of the chair and onto the floor. 

"I don't know, you're getting annoying now, I think I was right to doubt you," the man sighed, turning away.

"No!" Jinyoung sobbed, dropping down to put his forehead against the floor, "I-I'm sorry, please let me- let me convince you, I'm sorry."

"You better work real hard," the man sneered turning back to nudge Jinyoung's head up with his foot, ignoring the fresh sob that shook from the young man, "Take off your shirt."

Jinyoung sat up and moved trembling fingers to his shirt, pulling it over his head unceremoniously.

"You're not much to look at, are you?"

"N-no ,sir," Jinyoung muttered, looking down.

The man's fingers skimmed over his shoulders and Jinyoung could feel the tremble in them, how excited the man was. "Jinyoung... Do you bruise easily? With that soft skin..."

Jinyoung shuddered with revulsion, his jaw clenching against his tears, "No, sir."

"Good, unzip my pants."

Jinyoung stared up at the man and reached up to undo his belt, taking as much time as he dared to push it to the side and move to the man's buttons and zipper. 

"Hurry it up."

Jinyoung hid his scowl by ducking his head, yanking the man's pants and underwear down around his ankles. 

"Are you going to listen this time?"

"Y-yes, sir..."

"Good," the man sighed and bumped his cheek with his erection, "Be a good boy, open your mouth and suck."

A fresh wave of tears rolled down Jinyoung's cheeks, but just as he was opening his mouth the door to the man's office burst open and everything erupted into chaos. 

He remembered very few things about the experience when he tried to think back on it later, mostly just his confusion over why JYP himself was there yelling for everyone to freeze and then for someone to get him out of there. He remembered thinking 'get who out' before Jaebum's voice pierced through the noise.

"Don't touch him you fucking piece of shit! You mother fucker, get away from him, son of a bitch!" Within seconds of his forward leap Jaebum was being bodily pulled out of the room by one of their choreographers and Mark.

Then someone was helping him pull his shirt on, and Youngjae was humming, he could hear the soft soothing noise through the screaming and he clung to it. Someone draped something around his shoulders and helped him to his feet, leading him to another room. 

He remembered reaching out a hand to make sure someone familiar was with him but he didn't see who took his hand, he only knew that the humming continued and that was good enough for him. 

When his eyes came into focus again one of their dance instructors that he was particularly familiar with was in front of him, squeezing his hand. He turned to look for any of his band members but he could still hear Youngjae, so he relaxed. 

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Jinyoung balked, but then Jackson leaned in front of him and gave him a smile, "It's okay Jinyoungie, that guy's gonna be long gone." 

Jinyoung nodded uncertainly and slowly explained the entire situation, starting with the first time the man had talked to him and had him redo the choreography. When he was finished the man nodded and left but his spot was immediately filled by Jackson at the same time that warm arms wrapped around him from behind, Youngjae's soft humming now rumbling right into his throat.

"Can I go home...?" Jinyoung asked softly, imploring Jackson as he leaned back into Youngjae's chest and the protective bubble he had created.

Jackson nodded and reached forward to touch his cheek but he flinched away, "Jinyoung-"

He could see the hurt in Jackson's eyes and he stumbled to fix it before it settled in, "D-dirty- he-"

"Jinyoung you can't be-"

Youngjae reached forward to touch Jackson's hand, "Maybe give him a minute..."

Jackson nodded, fidgeting as he waited, and just before he was about to get up to find them a driver, Jinyoung spoke again.

"He touched my cheek... with it, I need to wash first..." 

Jackson's eyes darkened but he nodded, "I'll find one of the manager Hyungs to drive us."

"Th-thank you..."

When Jackson left, Youngjae slid around to face Jinyoung and leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Hyung, after your shower we'll turn on the a/c and cuddle up for a movie okay?"

The younger's smile was so bright that Jinyoung had a hard time not reciprocating it, at least a little. 

"You can have that Udon with the big fat shrimp tempura you like, and when the movie is over you can come to our room."

Jinyoung nodded and watched the younger for a moment, "Thank you, Youngjae... That sounds good."

When Jackson came back with a driver he also had the two youngest in tow and he ushered them all to the van with as little talking as possible. Jinyoung could feel that they wanted to say something so he gave them both a smile and was relieved when they relaxed. Jackson sat in the back seat with the two youngest so that he could be close in case Jinyoung and Youngjae needed anything in the middle seat. 

When they got home he barely remembered eating or the movie, but he remembered the warmth of all four of them around him as they sat on the couch engrossed in some action movie that didn't have enough down time for Jinyoung to think. 

After dinner they kept him entertained with some soccer game on a console and somewhere in the middle of it all he drifted to sleep. 

When he woke up all six of the other boys were piled up around him and he suddenly couldn't hold back the relief he felt. He was still right where he needed to be, right where he wanted to be, and everything was okay for right now anyway. Tomorrow they may tell him he was out for having caused that sort of a situation, but right now he was okay.

Tears slipped down his cheeks and though he was sure he was being quiet with his soft sniffles Youngjae woke up. 

Youngjae who slept through everything, woke up, soft gaze settling on Jinyoung.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm fine, go back to sleep, Youngjae," 

The younger shifted to reach up and run his fingers through Jinyoung's hair with a smile, "It's okay if you aren't too."

Maybe he hadn't been asleep like Jinyoung had thought, he didn't sound sleepy.

"Hyung, you're going to be okay. Maybe not tomorrow or even next week, but you will be, and we'll all be here with you for each step."

Jinyoung wiped his cheeks clear of a fresh set of tears and nodded. He glanced over Jaebum and Mark's faces curiously, "Is... Are they in trouble because of me?" 

Youngjae looked down to see who he was looking at and shook his head, "Jaebum Hyung said they gave him a talking to, but about what he yelled at the man, that he needed to control his anger because what would they do if he went off on someone outside of the company like that... Mark Hyung was just there... So I don't think they even talked to him."

"Am I... Youngjae, am I okay? They'll kick me out won't they...?"

Youngjae's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No! No... Why would they? Hyung, that wasn't your fault."

"Didn't I have a part in it though...?" He asked another wave of tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Unwilling. Hyung, an unwilling part."

"Youngjae you don't understand," he covered his face.

Youngjae poked Jaebum until the elder awakened and he pulled Jinyoung up by a hand, leading him quickly to their bedroom, Jaebum- awake instantly when he saw that Jinyoung was up- following behind them.

Jinyoung protested softly, not wanting to wake anyone up until they were standing in Jaebum and Youngjae's room, "W-what Youngjae...?"

Youngjae ignored him and looked to Jaebum, who was intensely focused even after being dead asleep on account of the situation. "Hyung, is Jinyoung Hyung getting kicked out?"

Jaebum's eyes widened, "No, of course not, why would-" then he realized and turned to Jinyoung slowly. "No, no, Jinyoung... You're not going anywhere. No one was in doubt about you, you were never leaving. That asshole made the whole thing up, the dance, all of it,” he leaned in to cup Jinyoung’s cheeks and pulled him into a crushing hug. 

Jinyoung pushed Jaebum back with a startled expression, "W-what?"

"It wasn't real, you were never in danger. You're a part of Got7, no matter what," Jaebum nodded.

"It... It was all fake...?" 

Youngjae smiled softly, "Hard to believe isn't it... But he was just trying to- well you know what he wanted. I wish we had gotten there sooner..."

“Nothing happened though, and we got the fucker,” Jaebum nodded resolutely.

Jinyoung took a shuddering breath in and his face twisted with pain even as tears spilled down his cheeks, “Nothing happened? Nothing happened?!”

Jaebum’s eyes widened and he shook his head, “N-no, that’s not what I meant-”

“Jaebum, I’ve been so terrified for three weeks that I haven’t been able to sleep more than a few hours, I begged him, I begged him, Hyung… He touched me and I let him, I let him Jaebum…”

Youngjae moved to wrap his arms around Jinyoung loosely from behind so that he knew he could pull away if he wanted, and even though he wanted to cry too, he held himself back for Jinyoung, he was the one who deserved to cry right now.

Jaebum’s gaze hit the floor and he nodded to let him know that he was listening still, but Youngjae could tell from the way his shoulders were sloped down that Jaebum was feeling particularly defeated at the moment.

“I put his hand on my cheek, I got on the floor and I begged him to let me stay, I took my shirt off, I took off his pants… I did that,” Jinyoung implored Jaebum softly, his breath hiccupping with each inhale as he continued to cry.

Jaebum’s face shot up to look at Jinyoung, “But you didn’t have a choice-”

“No! Hyung, you don’t understand… You always have a choice of some kind, and I… I’m disgusting.”

Jaebum leaned in, cupping Jinyoung’s cheeks, “You look the same to me… You look perfect.”

Jinyoung sobbed softly, “D-Don’t say that… If I look the same then I haven’t changed, Hyung, then I’ve always been like this.”

Youngjae’s arms wrapped tighter around him and rubbed over his stomach as he nuzzled against his shoulders, “That’s not what he means, Jinyoung Hyung… He means his feelings for you haven’t changed, they’ll never change.”

“What about your feelings?” Jinyoung whispered, looking back at the younger, “Will they change…?”

“Not today, not tomorrow. Not because of this.”

Jinyoung looked back to Jaebum and shook his head, “You don’t understand…”

“Then tell me, Jinyoung, please tell me,” the eldest stepped in again to guide Jinyoung into a soft kiss, sighing softly when Jinyoung turned away from it.

“You chose to stay with us, Hyung, it was a hard choice and you made it- to stay with us,” Youngjae nodded.

Jinyoung let out another sob and nodded, reaching up to cover his face, “I did, I did, I was willing… I said yes because I didn’t want to leave. I was going to do it- whatever he wanted me to.”

Jaebum let out another soft sigh, sliding his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair to let him know he was still there, even if he couldn’t make it better as Youngjae did the same behind him.

“I… I’m disgusting…”

“Jinyoung-” Jaebum started, but Youngjae cut him off.

“Hyung I would do the same.”

Jinyoung sniffed softly, pulling his hands down, “What…?”

“I would do the same. I would have said yes. I would have done it too, to stay with you and Hyung and the others.”

Jinyoung’s tears spilled over again at the thought of Youngjae being in that sort of situation, “No, no, Youngjae please, d-don’t ever…”

Youngjae shook his head, “I won’t have to, Hyung… We know how PD-nim feels about it now… None of us ever have to be in that situation again.”

“I won’t let it happen,” Jaebum growled out.

Finally the relief they had been expecting from Jinyoung at the beginning of their conversation came and he slumped back into Youngjae’s arms, “How did you know…?”

“Know what?” Youngjae asked softly, knowing Jaebum would need a second to cool his anger.

“How did you know to come get me…?”

Youngjae grinned softly as Jaebum blushed, suddenly very interested in slipping his fingers between Jinyoung’s. “Jaebum Hyung was ready… He suspected from how weird the dance thing went... He said you told him that they were thinking of cutting him, but he couldn’t see how that was possible, so he went and talked to PD-nim.”

Realization hit Jinyoung and he squeezed tightly at Jaebum’s hand, “That’s where you went that night…”

Jaebum nodded bashfully, “Hyung said he didn’t know what I was talking about… He said he was nervous that the guy would just be more cautious about it if he talked to him about it right out… that he might corner you outside of work… So he just told me to let him know immediately if anything weird happened.”

“When you didn’t come back after ten minutes Hyung went to find PD-nim…”

Jinyoung sniffed and wiped at his cheeks, “Th-thank you, Hyung…”

“N-no, don’t say thank you for that, Jinyoung… It’s too terrible that you were even put into that situation… I… I couldn’t protect you from that… so this is the least I could do, don’t say thank you…”

Jinyoung shook his head but sighed out a soft, “Okay,” relaxing against Youngjae again.

Youngjae smiled softly and sat down on the bedding, tugging Jinyoung down into his lap and relishing the soft laugh Jinyoung let out.

Jaebum kneeled down in front of the younger pair and ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair slowly, “Jinyoung… I love you…”

 

“We all love you,” Youngjae added when Jaebum paused.

“Yes, we all love you,” Jaebum nodded with a soft smile, “And we’ll all be here… no matter what happened, no matter what happens.”

Jinyoung smiled and nodded, “Thank you… I… I know you will… All of you. Why do you think I was okay with that so that I could stay with you…?” Youngjae leaned in to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek softly. “You’ve always had my back… so… I’m not going anywhere…”

Jaebum nodded and leaned in to kiss him, more a brush of lips, but Jinyoung didn’t pull away this time, “So if you need anything… Time, space, distractions, just… just ask.”

Jinyoung chuckled softly and tugged Jaebum down onto the bed mat, “I know! I know, it’s okay Hyung… I’m okay… I mean… I still feel…” He tapered off as he thought about it.

Youngjae’s hands continued the soft circles they were making on Jinyoung’s stomach as the elder thought, and when a couple minutes passed, he prompted him with a soft, “Hyung?”

“I feel…” Jinyoung’s eyebrows drew together and he glanced over at Jaebum next to him, since it was harder to look at Youngjae behind himself.

“You can tell us, Jinyoungie…” 

Jinyoung looked confused by the conclusion he had come to and he tilted his head as he looked forward once more, “I feel angry…”

“Angry…?” Youngjae asked, peeking up at the side of Jinyoung’s face.

“Angry…” Jinyoung nodded, “If… if I’m honest… I feel pissed…” 

Jaebum felt the same, so he reached over to take Jinyoung’s hand.

“But… why?” Youngjae asked softly, “N-not that you don’t have a right…”

Jinyoung turned in Youngjae’s lap so that he could see them both, a flush rising to his cheeks, “I was terrified… and none of it was real… Three weeks… all because he- what a complete piece of shit.”

Jaebum let out a soft laugh and nodded, “Let it out, baby.”

Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed and he pushed at Jaebum’s arm gently, leaning up to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek.

“How could he do that to someone… I know I don’t mean anything to him, but, I’m still human. How can anyone do that to someone,” Jinyoung questioned, his confusion and anger melting together.

“I don’t think you’ll ever figure that out,” Youngjae whispered softly, “Because you’re a good person, and you wouldn’t ever.”

Jaebum nodded a little, “And he’s scum. He’s not worth the oxygen he takes up.”

Jinyoung sighed out, “But he still had the power to do that to me…”

“He abused his power. We’re going to work so that doesn’t happen to any of us, ever again,” Youngjae nodded, “We’re in it together, right, Hyung?”

Jaebum glanced at the youngest and couldn’t help a smile, “Yeah, yeah of course, Youngjae… You don’t have to worry about that.”

Jinyoung nodded and tilted Youngjae’s head up to give him a soft kiss, “No, never.”

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed a cute pink and he ducked his chin back down to his chest.

Jinyoung smiled softly at the reaction and pushed the youngest down against the bed before snuggling into his arms, “You always get that flustered when Hyung kisses you too…?”

Jaebum pat Jinyoung’s butt gently and moved to turn the lights off before crawling in behind him, throwing an arm and leg over the both of them.

“I-I can’t help it…” Youngjae complained softly, shyly wrapping his arms around Jinyoung in return.

“The power to make Youngjae blush is probably not a very stressful responsibility, so I bet Hyung doesn’t mind,” Jinyoung teased the youngest softly, carding his fingers through his hair before he smiled. “Youngjae… Thank you.”

Youngjae’s eyes opened and he searched Jinyoung’s face curiously.

“Thank you for singing for me… Thank you for picking me up and helping me get dressed…”

Youngjae’s cheeks flushed even darker, “I wasn’t sure if you knew it was me…”

“I didn’t at first… but… thank you.”

The youngest shook his head quickly, “You don’t have to say thank you for that,” he repeated Jaebum, though the words were a little softer coming from him.

Jinyoung smiled, feeling content sandwiched between the two of them and he nodded, drifting into the most peaceful rest he’d had since this whole mess had started.


	11. 11: Jinbam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam helps Jinyoung the morning/day after.

When Jinyoung woke up the sun was out, had been up in fact for a little while already. That made him sit up so quickly that he got light headed and almost fell back over, but he stabilized himself at the last second on Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum was still here... And Youngjae was still here. 

He searched around in the blankets for a little while before finding a phone, it wasn't even his but he pulled it up to his face and yelped when he realized that they were a whole four hours late to practice. He wasn't a fast morning person, but he jumped out of bed and ran through the house to his room. It wasn't until he was pulling his shirt on that he realized no one else was up in the whole house.

He had been staring at his dresser for a few moments when Bambam's soft voice broke his concentration.

"Hyung?"

Jinyoung looked towards the door and the small face peeking in around his door, "Hey, I'm sorry... Did I wake you...? Why isn't anyone up...?"

"It's okay I was kind of awake already. We have the day off though," Bambam smiled and stepped into the room.

"The day off?" Jinyoung questioned, certain he had heard the younger wrong, "But- vocal practice?"

"No vocal practice."

"But we had that mock interview..."

"No interview."

"But-"

"Hyung~ we have the day off," Bambam smiled and made his way closer, pausing about a foot away.

Jinyoung watched the hesitation flit through Bambam's expression but then it was gone and Jinyoung couldn't help the twinge it caused in his chest, "I'd rather be working..."

Bambam assumed he meant he'd rather be busy so he reached out and took Jinyoung's hand with a grin, "Let's play a game. Or go make breakfast for the guys~?"

"Lunch," Jinyoung corrected, trying not to let his annoyance show too badly. 

"Sure, lunch, if you don't feel like cooking we could just go get some kimbap?" 

Jinyoung watched him uncertainly, trying to figure out what was happening, "Yeah, let's do that."

Bambam grinned and nodded, "I'll let you finish getting dressed then, and I'll wait for you out front," he ducked out of the room a bounce in his step.

Jinyoung got dressed the rest of the way in a daze trying to sort his own emotions out and maybe Bambam too. It was such a change from the sorrow the younger had been looking at him with last night that he wasn't sure how to take it. 

Did he find out that 'nothing had happened' also and wasn't upset anymore? Because Jinyoung was still upset, he was allowed wasn't he? He wasn't sure. Or was Bambam just pretending? 

The younger had seemed to remember for that small moment. So he must have been pretending, but what part? Should he be pretending too? He wasn't sure he was up to it yet. 

When he finally made his way back out Bambam was waiting for him, smile on his face.

"Hyung look!" He grinned, hopping up to shove his phone in Jinyoung's face.

The elder reached out to steady Bambam's hand far enough away so that he could actually focus on it. His brows knit together in confusion at the message of congratulations on the screen, "What's that?" He had been expecting a funny picture or a cute animal or maybe even a cute girl.

"That game you helped me with yesterday! I beat it this morning~!"

Jinyoung blinked, yesterday morning seemed like months ago already, but he remembered pointing out a few of the right answers to the younger as they were eating breakfast in a circle on the practice room floor. "Oh, yeah."

"I couldn't have done it without you Hyung, thanks~" Bambam grinned wider.

Jinyoung stared for a moment and then smiled softly, "Ah... Yeah, you're welcome..." Bambam's enthusiasm did nothing to settle his confusion and he moved to pull his shoes on slowly. 

"Hyung, can we get ice cream first?"

Jinyoung looked over to Bambam, "But it's cold outside."

"We'll eat it inside~ where it's warm still~ I'll pay~?"

He finished tying his shoes and sighed out softly, he didn't even really want to leave the dorm, let alone stay out for any period of time, but he nodded, "Yeah, I guess that's fine, I'll pay though."

Bambam pouted a little as they headed out to the elevator, "Hyung, I want to get it~"

"I'm not a charity case, Bambam," Jinyoung muttered.

Bambam stopped and looked at the elder, "No, you aren't." 

Jinyoung stared back at him uncertainly, "O-okay..."

"Did you not want to go out?" Bambam asked, also confused.

Jinyoung was quiet for another moment, "I... I don't know... I don't want to think. I want to go practice."

Bambam smiled a little, "We can't go yet though... So do you want to go back to sleep, find something to do in the dorm, or find something to do outside?" 

Jinyoung knew that, and hearing it grounded him a little but it wasn't enough to outweigh the sudden feeling that he had lost control. He shook his head and headed back to the dorm, hearing Bambam following him. 

"We'll get delivery then," Bambam nodded, moving toward the kitchen.

Jinyoung let him walk by and slowly took his shoes back off, heading to sit on the couch. Other than Bambam in the kitchen it was quiet in the dorm and he felt weird. They deserved the sleep, so he didn't want to wake them but he missed the noise of them all. Something he could sink into and not think.

"Hyung, we all love you," Bambam's voice startled him slightly.

Jinyoung looked over at the younger and nodded, even something like that didn't lessen the weight on him.

"Whatever happened... Whatever might have happened, we would have loved you still."

Jinyoung didn't realize he was crying until Bambam reached to brush the tears from his cheeks.

"Hyung... Tell me what I can do for you," Bambam offered softly.

"Just stop," Jinyoung pleaded, pushing the younger's hands away.

"Stop what, Hyung?" Bambam asked softly.

"Stop treating me like I'm fragile, stop babysitting me, nothing changed," Jinyoung hissed, standing up.

Bambam watched him for a moment before he nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry."

It sounded like pity to him, and he couldn't take it, so he made his way back to his room, closing the door behind himself gently only because he could hear Yugyeom snoring softly. 

He spent a little while being mad before he couldn't really pinpoint why he was mad any longer and then it turned to anguish. Bambam texted him that the food was there and he threw his phone at the giant teddy bear on his bed only to be upset when it hit the bed mat and bounced to the floor. 

Everything was awful and he wanted to rip his room apart and start over but he knew that one, the mess would give him anxiety, and two, then he would have to dodge a million questions about why.

Instead of tearing everything down he covered himself with every blanket he had and sobbed. When he was finally exhausted he pulled down the blankets and stared at his ceiling for a while. Rationally he knew it wasn’t any of them that he was mad at, that it was the situation he had been put in, that it was that man, but that didn’t make it any easier.

Somewhere around noon, when he was sure they were all awake he moved to shower and leave his room. He got a few glances, but nothing he couldn't stand. 

Bambam bounced up from his seat and gave Jinyoung a grin, "Your food is in the fridge, Hyung," he nodded and moved past him to head back towards his bedroom where he knew Yugyeom was still pretending he was asleep. 

Jaebum was next, slipping up beside him with a small smile and a kiss to his cheek, "Good to see you up, Jinyoungie..." 

"Of course," he answered stiffly, "I'm just really hungry..." 

"Yeah, we left you some in the fridge," Jaebum smiled and moved back to the couch where a few of them were gathered to play a game.

Jinyoung nodded and moved to go pull it out of the fridge, tossing it into the microwave with a heavy sigh. He heard someone come into the kitchen but didn't turn to look as he got his plate out, didn't think twice about it until someone's arm was reaching over his shoulder, chest pressed against his back.

He stiffened as he was pushed gently into the counter, a soft apology mumbled against his ear as the offending arm grabbed a cup and retreated. 

Jackson.

It was just Jackson.

Still his skin felt itchy where the heat from the brief contact lingered and he didn't even hear the microwave as it beeped. He was still busy trying to convince himself that it was okay when gentle hands pushed him to turn around.

"Hyung?"

Bambam's voice sounded higher than usual and maybe scared and he tried to focus on it, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the man. The disgusting sticky feeling of his clammy hands touching his shoulders.

Soon someone was urging him to sit and so he sank down to the floor, someone warm clutched tight against his chest.

When he was finally able to focus again there were fingers running through his hair and Jaebum's soft voice beside him reassuring him. The person in his arms was much too small to be Jaebum though and when he opened his eyes he found Bambam awkwardly sprawled out in front of him, one arm trapped under his own and the other curled up over his own head to be out of Jinyoung's face.

He let go of Bambam immediately, coughing softly, "I'm sorry..."

Bambam twisted around to a proper sitting position and shook his head, "You're fine Hyung."

"What happened, Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked softly.

He glanced up to the elder and then over to the rest of the worried faces watching him. Jackson caught his eye and he shook his head quickly, "I don't know, I just want to go sleep I'm sorry."

"It was me," Jackson admitted, guilt on his face despite the confusion everyone else turned to look at him with, "I came up behind him to get a cup..."

Jinyoung tensed softly and shook his head, "That may have- I mean- Jackson, no one is at fault but him."

Jaebum nodded a little next to him, "We'll... We'll be careful, Jinyoung, but you're right, it's no one's fault but his. That means it isn't your fault either."

"No."

"What?"

"Don't be careful," he shook his head, "I need to get past this quickly, don't baby me, t-touch me more, I don't want to think about him ever again."

Jaebum sighed softly and nodded, "We'll work on it together," he compromised, "Eat something first and then you can sleep."

Jinyoung agreed and got to his feet slowly, letting Bambam lead him to the table as someone else grabbed his food. He ate in a tired fog and they helped him back to bed too, tucking him in though he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

-

When he woke again, it was to a soft insistent shaking and he groaned softly, turning to find Bambam at the side of his bedmat. "What's wrong...?"

"Nothing," Bambam grinned.

"What? Bambam..."

"Hyung, you want to practice?"

Jinyoung shot upright and ignored the head rush it gave him, leaning to look out the door. When he spotted how dark it was in the younger's room he looked back to Bambam curiously, "What?"

"They cancelled our practice again for tomorrow, and they'll yell at you if they catch you there... So I thought we could go now?"

It was 2:30 am, and it had never sounded like a better time. Jinyoung grinned and pulled Bambam into a chaste kiss on the lips before he was up and getting dressed

When he was falling back into bed at 6:30, body aching and the warmth of Bambam pressed against his side, he felt content once more.


	12. Ch 12 (Jinson a little Jinmark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark helps Jinyoung and Jackson get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh this didn't flow at all, sorry if it's kind of disjointed or halty

They were all on board with helping Jinyoung get over his anxiety, supplying soft touches as they went through their day and taking steps back when he let them know it was too much. In the beginning it wasn't long, but as the weeks went by he had to ask them to stop less and less. Jackson was particularly devoted to the endeavor and he was always pulling Jinyoung into loose embraces during practice and even more at home.

Jackson wasn't talking to him much, but he was around a lot, and Jinyoung didn't want to push him, so he tried not to ask any questions. It was just that he knew Jackson wasn't entirely over the fact that he'd been added last and he definitely wasn't over the fact it had been his actions that had caused Jinyoung's flashback.

Technically, Jackson's behavior hadn't changed much, he was still randomly working Jinyoung up until he was embarrassingly hard and then leaving him, but it had lost the teasing fun and gained a weird businesslike quality that left Jinyoung uneasy.

The next time that Jackson got a hold of Jinyoung they were watching a movie. Cuddling up under a blanket on the couch ended up serving as the perfect cover for Jackson’s hands teasing along Jinyoung’s thighs and up his chest to brush against his nipples. Jackson had obviously been impressed with him, while Bambam was still awake on the floor beside the couch Jinyoung didn’t make a sound, and barely moved besides the rise of his erection beside Jackson’s hand. 

When the movie ended Jackson was gone before the credits even really got going, and Jinyoung pulled the blankets up over his head, trying to pretend that he wasn’t too hot to even be under them. A couple minutes later Jaebum walked by and sighed softly, calling out to Mark to help him get Jinyoung and Bambam both into bed. 

He peeked out of his blankets in time to see Jaebum wrestling the long limbed boy into his arms to drag him back to his room, his vision obstructed by Mark’s smiling face.

“Not quite asleep Jirongie?”

Jinyoung shook his head, “No, d-don’t hurt your back, I can walk.”

When Jinyoung didn’t move to get up, Mark leaned in, running his fingers through his hair to fix it from being under the blanket, “Not ready to sleep?”

Jinyoung blushed slightly and shrugged, not particularly wanting to get up and have Mark see his fading erection.

Mark leaned in further to hook his arms under Jinyoung’s armpits, and as he pulled him up his lips landed near his ear, “Did Jackson happen to be watching the movie with you?”

Jinyoung flushed brighter, then hissed softly as Mark pulled their hips together, “Y-yeah…”

“I was wondering why he ran into the room like that… Would you like some help?” he asked, squeezing Jinyoung’s hips.

“Yeah,” he breathed softly, licking his lips as he glanced up at Mark.

“Would you like me to be the one helping?”

Mark asked about sex like he asked about any activity, like it was just something fun that they did together. You want to shoot some hoops, you want to have sex, you want to watch a movie? They were all asked in the same innocent tone and Jinyoung couldn’t ever be 100% sure what he was agreeing to unless Mark said the specified activity in the question, regardless a wide smile slid across his lips. “Yes, Hyung, I’d like you to help,” he chuckled, leaning in to give Mark a soft kiss.

Mark grinned against his lips and reached down to squeeze Jinyoung’s ass, urging his legs up around his waist.

Jinyoung complied without thinking, his arms wrapping around Mark’s shoulders. It wasn’t until Mark was setting him onto his bedmat that he remembered why he hadn’t let Mark pick him up to head into the bedroom earlier, “Your back!”

Mark laughed and waved Jinyoung off, dropping down after him onto the bed, “I’m fine Jinyoungie.”

The younger pouted and sat up, moving to the side and pushing Mark down onto the bed, “Then you lay down,” he compromised.

Mark laughed again and lay down to appease the younger man, “You going to let me relax then…?”

Jinyoung nodded and grinned as he leaned in to kiss him soundly. 

When the kissing started to devolve into grinding with their lips pressed together Mark pulled back. "Hey Jinyoungie, can I get Jackson?" 

Jinyoung blinked a little, the question catching him off guard, "What?"

"Can Jackson come in?"

"L-like d-during?"

"Well just- can he?"

Jinyoung's cheeks flushed a bright pink, "I don't think he'll want to, but I mean I guess... O-okay."

Mark tugged his phone out of his pocket and started texting as his hand rubbed over Jinyoung's thigh, "You two need to talk."

The younger slid off of Mark's lap, suddenly nervous and self conscious over Jackson's impending arrival. Talking was an entirely different animal than what he had been gearing himself up for here, and if Mark thought they needed to talk then it meant Jinyoung's fears weren't all in his head: there was something to worry about. When Jackson did actually huff through the door Jinyoung couldn't look up at him.

"Do you want to have him first or can I?" 

Jinyoung's gaze flew to the side of Mark's face, stunned into silence for a moment, but before he could collect himself to reply Jackson beat him to it.

"What the fuck Mark, you can't talk about him like that, it's /Jinyoung/," Jackson hissed, taking a step closer.

Mark grinned a little, "Ah, did you remember that finally?"

Jackson's anger seemed to fizzle as his eyes flickered to Jinyoung, then guilt settled over them and he sat down next to the bedmat, "Fuck, I'm sorry Jinyoung..."

Jinyoung looked back and forth between the two of them uncertainly, "W-what...?"

"Sorry I said that, Jinyoung, you know I would never talk that way about you, right?" Mark asked, running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"U-uh, I was quite surprised, yeah..." 

"This however," he gestured between Jackson and Jinyoung quickly, "I did rudely spring on you, so I'll say sorry for that later," he grinned a little and dropped a kiss on Jinyoung's lips before he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Jinyoung stared after him in confusion, shifting uncomfortably when he remembered his fading erection.

"Jinyoung... I'm so sorry," Jackson whispered.

"I'm not up to speed," Jinyoung mumbled back, "Why are you apologizing?"

"I haven't been treating you right," Jackson admitted, scooting closer to take a hold of Jinyoung's hand.

"You were just trying to help me get over-"

"Stop, don't rationalize it. Don't spin it, Jinyoung, you don't have to lie to me."

Jinyoung blushed at being caught, squirming some, "Jackson..."

"I've been forgetting that you're my friend first..." Jackson sighed.

"N-not /first/, Jackson. Just... We are what we are. Don't force yourself... If you don't want to do that just don't," Jinyoung sighed softly. 

Jackson nodded, "You're right... I'm sorry."

"If you don't /want/ to touch me what makes you think I want you touching me?" Jinyoung asked, a twinge of his annoyance showing, "I don't want attention like that... I want to be comfortable with you again."

Jackson nodded again and squeezed Jinyoung's hand, “You're right.”

“I know- I know I changed it and I’m sorry-” Jinyoung was cut off by a hand over his mouth and Jackson’s fiery glare.

“Don’t you dare take the blame for this,” Jackson warned.

“W-well no, but I just-”

“Stop.”

Jinyoung deflated and sat next to him quietly, staring at his lap.

Jackson was quiet for a moment too, his hands finding Jinyoung's knees as he leaned in again, “Jinyoung?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I still touch you…?”

Jinyoung could feel a blush rising to his cheeks even if he didn't want it there, “If you want to, I said,” he answered stubbornly. 

“I want to, so, I’m asking again, is it okay with you if I do?”

Jinyoung tried to settle his anger but he couldn't, “Don't leave me,” he demanded.

Jackson stared for a moment before he sputtered, “Of course I won’t…”

“No, when you touch me… Don't leave me,” Jinyoung specified.

Jackson eyed the blush on Jinyoung’s cheeks and tried to decide if it was from anger or not.

“The first few times… You stayed, to tease me maybe but- you stayed… Lately you’ve been leaving like you can’t wait to get away from me and- if you don’t want to be in that position don’t put yourself there,” Jinyoung grumbled once more.

Jackson blushed and nodded, “I- yeah… I know, I just… I get embarrassed.”

Jinyoung stared at him for a moment, “Before or after?”

“Both,” Jackson answered easily, “Though for slightly different reasons.”

“Like what?”

Jackson fidgeted for a moment, “I-inexperience…”

Jinyoung watched him curiously, “With guys? Or…”

“Or,” Jackson grinned, though it looked more like a grimace, “I was an Olympic hopeful, I didn't have time for that…”

Jinyoung nodded at his explanation, “That's- yeah I didn't think about that…”

“And you… clearly know what you’re doing…”

He thought about being offended for a moment but he knew Jackson didn't mean it like that so he nodded, “I would never in a million years ask you to do something you weren't ready to do, Jackson. I also would never judge you for not knowing…”

Jackson sighed softly, “I just, I don’t know…”

“When you’re comfortable you can, and not a day before, it would make me feel awful if we did something and you weren't ready,” Jinyoung nodded.

“But I can still touch you?” Jackson clarified, gaze flickering up to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung faltered a little and nodded again, “If you /want/ to.” 

“I want to,” Jackson agreed quickly.

“A-and if I want you to, obviously,” he added.

“Of course Jinyoung, I- wouldn't otherwise.”

“I know you were scared to… scare me, but it felt a lot like you were touching me out of obligation and that you didn't care how I felt about it. At all.”

Jackson sucked in a breath and nodded, “I… I know… I'm so sorry.”

“Just don't do that again…” 

Jackson leaned in and sat next to him on the mat, reaching to take his hand and entwine their fingers, “I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry…”

“No… You were scared, and it's okay.”

Jackson shook his head, looking up at Jinyoung, “It's not okay you can't just smooth it out.”

“It is okay. I can and I will. Jackson I love you, and nothing will change that so it has to be okay. Understand? I know you want to repent but don't, it's over. We're moving forward from here, right? We are fine.”

Jackson listened to him and nodded after a moment.

“I want to forget that something like that ever happened to me, so I want the times that I watched you walk away from me like you left the stove on to fade away too. In the percentage of things I want those thoughts to be so small that it’s statistically impossible for me to think of them.”

Jackson filtered through the words he didn’t know but he caught Jinyoung’s drift and he nodded, watching him with an intense focus, “Jinyoung… Do you think of that when I touch you…?”

Jinyoung tried not to flinch at Jackson’s insinuation, tried to come up with a reply but Jackson stopped him short with a gentle jab to the ribs and a soft reminder to tell the truth. He sighed and leaned back some, “Yes sometimes,” he admitted, but when he felt Jackson tense beside him he added quietly, “With everyone. It just happens sometimes… It’s not you or them, it’s just being touched. I had to ask Yugyeom not to touch my shoulders just yesterday, I had to leave my shirt on with Jaebum just last week… It just hits me sometimes, randomly and I don’t want to stop everything for it because I feel like that will make it happen more…” 

Jackson was slow to nod, but he relaxed beside him, “I’m sorry Jinyoungie… I’m making this all about me…”

“It is about you. And me. About us.”

Jackson nodded again, leaning in to press a few soft kisses to Jinyoung’s cheek, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“We’ll keep going and forget that this ever happened, every other experience I ever have will be beautiful and with people I love and I can't wait to leave this behind.” 

Jackson nodded and pulled Jinyoung into his lap slowly, “I’ll make sure of that.”

“If you don't know what to do… Just ask if you want more and just hold me if you don't.”

“Hold you,” Jackson repeated with a nod.

“Your favorite thing,” Jinyoung teased softly and nuzzled against him.

Jackson rolled to put Jinyoung beneath himself and then curled into his side, “You got me there.”


End file.
